The Darkness of the Angel
by Sorrowful Abyss
Summary: Clary is tormented by the events that occurred at the Seventh Sacred Site. The images of her stabbing Jace in the chest and of him dying keeps haunting her every single night. As Clary faces her personal demon, Jace and the others are preparing for the final battle against Sebastian. (Rated M just in case I go overboard.)
1. CHAPTER 1: Restless Nights

A/N: Hello! So this is my first ever TMI fanfic. It is mostly my take on what I LIKE to happen on City of Heavenly Fire. I don't really want to give much detail as to what this story is about. I don't want to let your hopes up. heehee. Ratings might go up. Who knows. I'm not sure myself.

Hope you'll love it!

I will be using some lines from the last chapters of CoLS but I will try my best to rephrase them.

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

Restless Nights

"_Clary!" Jace called after her but the redhead did not turn to look at him and instead run as fast as she could away from him and the demon. Sebastian._

_She was running towards the direction where she saw her allies, the good Shadowhunters and Downworlders, appeared from. She kept running whilst dodging as many swords aimed towards her until she spotted a familiar face. She spotted Simon and as soon as she spotted him, as if sensing her presence, Simon turned his head towards her direction. Simon looked at her, relieved to see her safe._

"_Give me the sword!" Clary cried at Simon as she wrestled through the battlefield. Her arms reaching forward for the sword that her best friend held tightly in his hands._

_Simon, without any hesitations, held out the sword._

_As soon as her hand reached for the hilt, the sword's blade blazed with fire as it illuminated words that were carved into the side. She secured a tight grip on the sword before making her way back to were the demon stood._

_She hurried back this time, dodging as many dark Shadowhunters as possible, as she tried to locate Sebastian. Clary caught a glimpse of the silver haired demon and made her way towards him only to stop in a jolt. Jace was standing in front of her, his face calm as he stared at her and the sword.  
Jace's face was bloody and bruised. "Clary." he said calmly, his voice clearly audible in the battlefield that is now filled by the sound of swords clanging and shouts._

"_Jace. Get out of the way." she responded._

_Jace shook his. "Give me the sword, Clary."_

_Clary took a step back as she shook her head. "No." she tightened her hold on Glorious. "Jace. I can separate you from Sebastian. I can kill him without hurting you-"_

"_Kill him? Are you out of your mind?" he bellowed._

_Clary looked at him. Stared at the Jace that was in front of her. The Jace that was not hers. This Jace was not the Jace that she loves and he was not the Jace that loves her. He was Sebastian's Jace, a different person. And as long as he is Sebastian's, Clary will never be able to be with her Jace. She will do everything, anything for Jace._

"_Give me the sword. Give it to me, Clary." he hissed as he reached his arms for it._

"_You want it?" she paused. "Take it."_

_This Jace's eyes darkened as she said those words. Her Jace would never even consider taking the sword away from her. She knows that Jace would never let her give him the sword. He would rather die than take the sword from Clary if it meant killing Sebastian. Jace would do anything to kill that demon. And for Jace, Clary would do anything. She will do everything; anything for Jace. _

_Even if it meant killing him._

_The sword sank into his chest, the same place where Valentine had stabbed him back to the day Jace died at Lake Lyn. _

_Jace stared at the sword and at Clary before falling on the ground._

_Someone screamed. Sebastian. Clary presumed. He was screaming because he realized that the bond that he had with Jace was severed._

_Tears started to swell in Clary's eyes as she watched Jace down in the ground. She hurried to his side and before she could touch him, Jace was engulfed in flames. Alec, Isabelle, Simon and the others have reached her side, too. The dark Shadowhunters seemed to have ran away with Sebastian after his bond with Jace was destroyed._

"_Jace!" she kept calling for his name._

_Clary watched him until the fire that engulfed him started to die. She waited. And waited. Watched him to make a single move. But time passed and still he did not move. _

"_Clary." she heard her mother whisper. "Let him go. He's dead."_

_Clary shook her head and returned her gaze at Jace's limp body before she broke down and cried._

_Jace is dead. And she killed him._

Clary's eyes shot open.

She immediately sat up and turned the lights on. "Not again." she panted as she glanced at the alarm clock. It was 3 o' clock in morning.

She made her way to the bathroom to wash her face. She was sweating, she realized when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She wiped away the sweat and then sprinkled her face with cold water to cool her down.

"It's just a nightmare." she told herself._ A really really realistic nightmare._ She was looking more intently at her reflection now. She sighed when she noticed the dark circles around her eyes were darker now. "This nightmare is so unhealthy. It's making me uglier than I already am." she said hoping to free her mind from the ugly nightmare.

Since that awful day at the Seven Sacred Site, Clary had been having that same nightmare every night, and she would always wake up at exactly 3 in the morning. During the first night that she had that dream, she woke up screaming. Her mother and Luke, with a weapon in hand, would come barging in her room ready to attack whoever it was that was hurting Clary. She thought of telling them of her nightmare but seeing how alarmed they were, she decided to lie to them to prevent them from worrying and think that she was experiencing PTSD. But it had been already two weeks of dreadful nights that she's been having this nightmare, if this will go on for more nights she might end up going insane, she thought.

But it was not only during nights. Sometimes she would doze off and still end up having that nightmare. Ever since then, she decided not to take naps.

She didn't want to have that nightmare ever again but it seemed that her head was set up to play it the moment she closes her eyes.

Clary hated the nightmare so much; she hated watching Jace die in her hands every night. But, most of all, she hated remembering how the sword that gripped tightly in her hands sank through his chest. She hated to watch herself stab Jace over and over again.

"I shouldn't have stabbed him." Clary hissed as she sank on the bathroom floor. She sat and wrapped her arms around her knees as she cried angrily to herself. Because, although what she did was the right thing to do and even though Jace would have wanted her to stab him, Clary couldn't help hating herself for what she did. And no matter what Jace would tell her, she will never forgive herself.

* * *

Jace was at the training room when Clary found him. He was having a sparring session with Alec.

"Hey, Clary." Isabelle called out to her, a wide smile plastered on her face. She was sitting by the window as she sharpened some daggers. Clary thought she seemed too happy.

"What did Simon do now?" she asked.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. "What? Can't a girl greet someone with a smile just because they feel like it?"

"Not if it's you." Clary looked at Jace. Isabelled glared at him. He and Alec paused at their little sparring session and now Jace made his way towards Clary. "You're not supposed to be here this early in the morning. You don't have training classes today, do you?" he said when he noticed that the time was only 7 a.m.

Clary stared at his angelic face. Although his forehead was wet because of sweating, he still looked beautiful. She was mesmerized by how easy he made sweating not disgusting. "I just really wanted to see you." she smiled and Jace caressed her lips with his.

Jace grinned when he pulled away. "I know the feeling. That's why I always have a mirror with me." he smiled and kissed her again.

Clary chuckled. "Hey, Alec." she greeted him.

"Hi." Alec responded but soon darted his attention at the daggers Isabelle just sharpened.

Starting a conversation with Alec nowadays has become a hustle. Ever since his break up with Magnus, he's become very passive. They all started to worry about him but Jace told her that he just needed some time. After all, Magnus was his first real love; and it is hard to move on when you talk about your first love.

"Brother Zachariah." Clary greeted as she glanced at the dark corner of the room. Although nobody answered, she was sure that he was there.

Ever since they learned that some of the fire that engulfed Glorious was trapped inside Jace's body, the Silent Brothers have decided to keep an eye on him. They have been trying to research about it but until now they have no idea how the fire was stuck in his body nor how long it will stay inside his body. They've also been trying ways to contain it in order to prevent the fire from hurting anyone who touches Jace for more than a few minutes and as long as they can't find a way to contain it, Jace is stuck under their protection, and inside the Institute.

Jace obviously was not happy that he got house arrest until they get answers or solutions. There was a point that he even argued with Brother Zachariah, claiming he had control of the fire inside him only to result to him burning the shirt that he was wearing.

Clary, remembering that occasion, couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Jace grinned as he watched her with those longing eyes.

"Not everything is about you, Jace." Clary grinned back. Obviously, it was about him but she didn't really want him to act so conceited at the time.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take a quick shower." he announced and grabbed Clary's hand. "Want to join me?" he teased. Clary could feel her face flush.

"Be a little discreet, Jace. Or at least lower your voice. Nobody wants to imagine what you are about to do together." Isabelle spatted. "I'm having goosebumps on my goosebumps."

Jace snorted. "Don't mind her." he said and pulled Clary outside the training room. "Don't follow us." he called. It was probably intended towards Brother Zachariah.

Jace closed the door behind him once we reached his room. "I'll be quick." he said and kissed me in the forehead before entering the bathroom.

Clary laid still on his bed only to find that she made a grave mistake. Every time she would lay down, her body would fail her. There was nothing wrong with her, just a normal reaction to her interrupted sleeps. Clary noticed that as soon as she would lie down on something, it doesn't matter where or what time it is, as soon as her eyes shuts, the nightmare would play again.

"_Jace!" she kept calling for his name._

_Clary watched him until the fire that engulfed him started to die. She waited. And waited. Watched him to make a single move. But time passed and still he did not move. _

"_Clary." someone whispered her name. Usually it would be her mother, telling her to let Jace go and that he was dead. But this voice just kept calling her name. And each time her name was called, it grew louder._

"Clary!"

Clary's eyes snapped open only to meet the golden orbs of eyes of Jace. His hair was dripping wet; his expression filled with worries. She looked around her, trying to remember how she ended up in Jace's room before everything returned to her.

"You were shouting my name." he said in an alarmed tone. "I thought something might have happened to you. I thought..." he trailed off but Clary knew what he was going to say. Jace thought Sebastian had finally decided to come.

A few days ago, Maryse found wings of an angel inside the Institute, together with it came a note. The note said _Erchomai. _Or in English, _I am coming. _Ever since then, everyone, even the Clave, had become paranoid. Jace wouldn't admit it to anyone but it was obvious by the way he kept contacting Clary every two hours that he was also not looking forward for that day to come.

Looking at Jace, Clary realized that he probably ran out of the shower the moment he heard her call for his name. He was partly naked, with only a towel wrapped around his waist; his body was still wet.

"Clary?" he called for her again, trying to get her attention. This time, he was successful.

"It was... I was only having a nightmare. Or is it daymare?" Clary joke and then forced a smile. But Jace didn't believe her. "I'm okay. Jace, I'm fine." she added, trying to remove the worried expression on his face.

"You don't look fine to me." Jace said worriedly. His hand holding my face as his thumbs caressed the circles under my eyes. "How long have you been having nightmares?"

Clary tried reached for his hands. "This is the first time I ever had that nightmare." she lied. But she knows that Jace wouldn't buy it. "I am fine."

"Clary, if it is fine then why are you lying to me?" he asked.

_Should I tell him ?_ Clary asked herself.

She sighed. "Ever since... Ever since the night we returned from the Seven Sacred Site." she trailed off. "I've been having this nightmare ever since that night."

Jace noticed how she used nightmare instead of nightmares, wondered. "What exactly is the nightmare about?" he asked, but in the tone of his voice, Clary suspected that he already knew what it is about.

Tears then started to swell in her eyes. "About you dying." she cried as she covered her face with her hands. "About me killing you." Clary could feel him tense around her.

"Clary." Jace called to her as he took hold of her hands and held them away from her face. "Look at me Clary." Clary obeyed him. Her green eyes opened gently and focused on him. "Clary, I am alive."

"But-" Jace stopped her by stroking her hair.

"Clary, I am alive because of you. You saved me from a faith that would have killed me if you didn't do what you had to do. You saved me from living a life that I have no control of. If it weren't for you, maybe by now I would be killing innocent lives under the order of that demon. If it weren't for what you did, I wouldn't be here right now. With my family. With you." he said and kissed her. "Clary, what you did was the only thing that could have saved me. The only thing that you did was to save me from completely disappearing on this earth."

"But I killed you. You _were_ dead." Clary cried. "I killed you. I killed you." she said over and over again. Jace tried to calm her down but it was futile. He kept telling her that she didn't, that she saved him but no matter what he said, she was too consumed by her hatred that she had towards herself that he was not able to reach her.

The only thing that Jace could do was to watch her hate herself.

* * *

HELLO, DEAR READERS!

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR READING MY STORY! I WILL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS AND TO UPDATE THIS STORY AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE AS SOON AS I CAN. (I HAVE SCHOOL YOU SEE)

I HOPE YOU LIKED MY WRITING. (ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE)

I WOULD SO GLADLY APPRECIATE IF YOU COULD LEAVE SUGGESTION REGARDING MY WAY OF WRITING. IF IT IS BAD OR GOOD. AND OF COURSE ABOUT THIS STORY. BUT I'M NOT FORCING YOU IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.

ANYWAY, THANK YOU!

PS. CHAPTER TWO MIGHT BE UPDATED ANYTIME NEXT WEEK SINCE I ALREADY HAVE STARTED WRITING IT! JUST KEEP CHECKING THIS STORY FOR MORE!

THANKS AGAIN. TAKE CARE!


	2. CHAPTER 2: An Eventful Morning

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favorites (although there's only like a handful, but I really don't mind. It's the though that counts.) So, I like I said, I will try my best to update as often as I could as soon as possible and here it is... TA-DA! Heehee

Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. JUST THIS FANFICTION STORY. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

An Eventful Morning

Jace was brushing Clary's hair as he watched her quiet figure laying down beside him.

She calmed down after a few minutes of her frantic cries but even though she was not crying anymore, Clary did not want to look at him in the eyes. She was not really ready to talk about the nightmare with him again. Once was enough, if she had to retell it again any time soon then, Clary thought that she might lose it and this time she might actually end up breaking beyond repair. And she did not want that. She did not want Jace to see her like that. Vulnerable.

Clary did not wished to tell him at first but she thought he ought to know.

She knows that his intentions were good; he only wants to make her feel better, to ease her anxiety but she did not have the strength to talk about what she was feeling right now.

The only thing that Clary wanted right now was to be with him. Lie down beside him.

Her eyes were focused at the window, staring blankly at the blue, clear sky. The sun's light was illuminating the vast bedroom. Noticing that the sun was brighter than earlier, Clary presumed that it was probably 8 already. The sun just started to rise when she left the house.

It was too early actually. Even her mother wondered why she would leave the house at such an hour. Usually Clary would only wake up this early in the morning during school days but ever since she learned that she was a Shadowhunter and decided to continue her study in the Institute, she would usually end up oversleeping throughout the day since her presence at the Institute was only required during the afternoon.

Clary was given an alternating schedule between studying and training. During Mondays to Thursdays she was to spent her time studying while on Fridays to Sundays she was to spend her time training with the others. Today, a Sunday, was an exception though. There was another Council meeting today, and Maryse had no time to keep an eye on them. Maryse had given her this day to relax and so were the others, but because Jace was bound to stay inside the Institute, training had become his only source of entertainment.

She felt Jace's finger trace her face. She turned her head to her left, facing him. Her eyes still not meeting his.

Clary noticed that he was still topless, although his skin was perfectly dry now.

Her eyes wandered to his torso, her hand caressed the scar that signified where Glorious sank into him. She was touching it unconsciously.

"What's in your mind Clary?" Jace said softly. His tone was gentle. He was studying her face, trying to get an emotion from it but it was unreadable.

After what seemed like eternity, Clary glanced at him. Her eyes focused on his. "Kiss me." she said.

Jace looked surprise. He did not expect her to say that. But he obliged. If it was what she wanted and if that's what she needs for comfort, Jace would do it. The sight of Clary being miserable was not something he was fond of seeing.

His hand that was tracing her face gently caressed her cheek. He studied her face again. He would always do this every time he was to kiss her. It had become a habit of his to stare at her, to take in the beautiful sight that was in front of him. He loved staring at her face. Everything about her face is beautiful. Her freckles, something Clary that did not really like about her face, always fascinated him. Her rosy lips, whenever his eyes landed on them, Jace would only remember how soft and how sweet they tasted when they meet with his. And her eyes, her beautiful green eyes, were the most beautiful eyes that Jace ever laid his eyes on. They were so clear and so deep. Whenever his gazes met with hers, he would feel peaceful.

But he would always feel at peace when he is around Clary. It was because it is in her nature. She might be a little stubborn but it was in her blood to be able to make people around her feel at peace. It was probably because angel blood was more dominant in her than any other. And he was happy that this angel was his.

Jace leaned forward, his lips softly brushing against hers. Clary closed her eyes and gladly kissed him back.

He could feel Clary's hands travel from his chest to his neck before they wound into his hair. If studying her face was Jace's habit, touching his hair was Clary's favorite thing to do during their make out sessions. She was very fond of his hair.

At first, their kisses were gentle but Clary started to feverishly kiss him. He was a bit surprised at Clary's sudden claim of dominance but he did not mind it. She needed comfort, and he would try to comfort her.

Jace tried to keep pace as Clary's kisses become more passionate as they kept on going. He was now laying at his back, Clary was now on top, leading their pace. One of his hands held a firm grip on her waist while one kept ruffling her beautiful, fiery red hair.

He would be lying if he's going to say that he is not liking this one bit, because he was enjoying this more than anything. He never let anyone dominate him before but, with Clary doing all the kissing, made him want her even more now.

Clary's hands traveled back to his chest. She could feel his heart hammering so fast under her touch. His skin was feverish, and this send pleasurable shivers down her spine. For some reason, Clary had the urge to make him hers, right then and there.

He could feel her hands travel down to his stomach and her lips sadly parting away from his. He opened his eyes and watched Clary. She was kissing his neck now. He released a small groan when he felt Clary sank her teeth at the nape of his neck. He wanted her so much, he had wanted her for so long.

But he froze when he realized what was happening. He was only to comfort Clary and if he accidentally lose control now, he will never forgive himself. Doing it with Clary now, with her sudden vulnerability, would be like taking advantage of her.

"Clary." he called weakly but Clary continued to kiss his neck. "Clary stop." but she only continued.

He then, with all his might, pushed her off gently away from him. Holding her firm at her shoulders. Clary looked at him, surprised with a little bit of confusion in her eyes.

He sat up and stared gently at her eyes. "Clary, you don't want this now."

Clary looked at him, still shocked. "Yes I do." she said and gently leaned forward to kiss him. But with Jace's tight grip on her arms, stopped her.

"No you don't." he said as he locked his eyes with hers. "You just think you want it but-" he stopped when he noticed a red mark on her cheek. It was a burnt mark. Jace's body stiffened at the sight of it. His hand was about to reach for her cheek. "I'm sorry Clary, I-"

"You're not sorry." Clary snapped at him as she batted his hand away from touching her. She jumped off the bed and dashed towards the door.

"Clary, wait!" he called after her but he was already too late. Clary had slammed the door shut behind her.

Jace stared at his hands. He grabbed a pillow and threw it against the wall. He was angry not because Clary was mad at him but because of him, Clary got hurt.

* * *

"Oh, just the person I was looking for!" Isabelle called cheerfully at the sight of Clary. She was walking slowly at the hallway, while checking her phone as she made her way to Jace's room. Clary was walking towards her direction with her head down. Isabelle ignored it. "I was going to ask you if you would like to accompany me to Taki's to buy something to eat. I couldn't reach Simon. He's probably practicing for the gig later this evening and Alec-" she trailed off when the redhead passed by her without even acknowledging her presence. "Hey, you could have at least said no." she yelled after her. "Geez." she said as she watched Clary make a turn before disappearing from her sight.

"Clary!" Isabelle heard Jace's cry call after Clary.

Isabelled turned to his direction only to find him wearing only a towel around his waist. She put her hands on her waist. "What did you do now?" she glared at him.

"Where is she?" he asked at her as he approached her.

"Do you see her with me? No, I didn't think so." she said in a matter of fact tone.

Jace ruffled his hair. "Why didn't you stop her?!"

Isabelle snorted at him. "Well, I'm sorry. I did not know that I was supposed to stop her! She was not wearing a shirt saying that I had to stop her." she hissed at him. "What happened now? Looking at the way she ignored me, I guess it was quite a big fight. Now tell me, did you try to force her into doing something she didn't want or did you tell her that you were not ready? Because you know, when a girl says she wants it, she means it unless she's drunk which totally doesn't count, so it's either one of the-" but she stopped when she noticed the expression on Jace's face. "By the Angel." she gasped and smacked him on the shoulder. "Jace!"

Jace glared at her. "What?!" he snapped.

"You tried to force her?!" she shouted as she looked at him in disbelief.

Jace mirrored her expression. "What? NO! I would never force Clary to do anything that she didn't want me to do!" he yelled back.

"But then why-" she stopped as she realized the situation. "Oh." she then said.

The two of them remained silent; mainly because they both got nothing to say and, second, because this situation was just really... awkward.

"I..." Isabelle started. "You're not ready?" she exclaimed. All this time, Isabelle was sure that he really wanted to be with Clary so what happened.

Jace looked at her in disbelief before he made his way back to his room.

Curious, and hungry to learn more, she followed Jace to his room. "What happened then? Tell me!" she said.

"It's none of your business, Isabelle." he snapped at her. "And get out of my room! I'm still undressed if you haven't noticed."

"Oh, please. I have seen you naked already when we were kids and, mind you, I never really found you nor your body attractive." she said in an unimpressed tone. She then made her way to his bed and sat on it. She watched Jace grab a dark shirt from his cabinet and gently pulled it over his head.

"You're not really leaving until I tell you." he sighed after covering his upper body.

"Not unless you want to prolong your nudity on your lower body, no." she said. "But, I don't really mind if you put pants on you now."

Jace rolled her eyes before surrendering. "Fine." he said and sat next to her on the bed.

"So?" she demanded impatiently.

"Do you want me to tell you or kick you out of the room?" he snapped at her. Isabelle said nothing. He took a deep breath. "I did not say no because I was not ready. Of course I'm ready-"

"Gross. Okay, never mind." Isabelle cried as she gave him a disgusted look.

"Oh, please. Shut up." he said and continued. "I said no because if I did it, it would be like I was taking advantage of her." this caught Isabelle's attention.

"What do you mean? She said she wanted it, right?" she asked.

Jace sighed again. "Yes, but for the wrong reason." he paused and stared at his hands. "Clary has been having the same nightmare ever since the night at the Seven Sacred Site. She keeps rewatching the night that she had to save me." Isabelle placed her hands on his when she noticed the sadness in his voice. She understood exactly what he was talking about. Not sadness because he died, but because of all the people during that night, it was Clary who had to make the hardest decision in her life. She felt pity for him and Clary. "She's having a nightmare about how she had to stab me but instead of obtaining the heavenly fire, I died. I wanted to soothe her, comfort her. She wished me to kiss her. So I did. I realized that we were going too far so I stopped her." he paused and stared at Isabelle. "If I let her, if I continue touching her, I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself."

Isabelle gave him a small smile. "You did the right thing." she said and gave his hand a small squeeze. "Probably by now, Clary had realized that what you did was the right thing to do."

Jace forced a weak smile but as if what he did was a crime. He cleared his throat and stood up. "Okay, now get out."

Isabelle glared at him. "Jerk." she called after him before exiting his room.

* * *

Clary leaned her back on the wall as she tried to make her breathing even. The moment that she stepped outside of the Institute, Clary started running as fast as she could. She knew Jace would not be able to run after her even if he wanted to. Brother Zachariah would not let him. But Clary just wanted to run, not because she wanted to escape from Jace but because she needed to clear her head. And if she stayed anywhere near the Institute, she would only be tempted to go back to him.

She did not know what had gotten into her back there. She did not even know why she suddenly wanted him to kiss her. She wanted him to comfort her but not in that way. But when he looked up and met his eyes, all her worries were gone. She even forgot about the nightmare. She forgot everything.

When her eyes met his, a sudden urge to be one with him was all that she could think of.

Clary clapped her hands on her cheeks in that hopes that this might help her get back some of her senses. But even with that, her head still felt a little foggy.

She took a deep breath as she tried to study her surroundings. She was hiding at the back alley of a bakery that was five blocks away from the Institute.

_How long have I been running? _She asked herself.

Clary was also surprise that it took her long enough to take a break. Was it because of the training? She pondered but thought that maybe it was because of it. The mundane her would have probably started panting before she could even reach halfway of the first block.

She leaned away from the wall and made her way to the busy streets when a sudden strong wind came from the opposite direction of the alley. This caught her attention. She turned her head, clenching her fists in the process.

The dark figure was hidden by the shadow. But even though he was engulfed in the darkness, Clary would recognize the pale skin and silvery white hair anywhere.

Clary froze as she processed the image before her.

Sebastian.

Clary took a step back and was ready to scream but a finger was already pressed against her lips. Her eyes shot wide open at how little time he needed to approach her. A moment ago he was at the end of the alley, a few yards away from her, but it took him only a blink of an eye to stand a few inches away from her. Clary did not even see nor hear him make a step forward. He just appeared in front of her.

He pulled his finger away from her lips only to swipe the strand of her hair away from her face. Clary could only shiver at his touch.

Clary tried her best not to punch him then and there. She wanted to scream but what was the use. She realized that it was a good thing she was stopped earlier. If she had screamed and if someone have heard her, then what? The monster in front of him wouldn't mind killing innocent mundanes. After all, he was monster.

"Don't touch me." Clary snapped at him as she turned her face away from his touch.

He only chuckled and put a finger under her chin to make her look at him. Clary shivered again at how deadly his cold voice sounded in her ear.

Clary obliged him by looking at him with pure hatred and disgust.

He smirked a very sinister smirk. "I missed you too, my dear sister."

* * *

OOH, SEBASTIAN IS BACK! YES! HE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! (I'M IN LOVE WITH BAD BOYS)

BUT OH MY GOD, WHAT IS HE PLANNING? HAS HE FINALLY DECIDED TO ATTACK CLARY AND THE OTHERS OR HAS HE COME TO TAKE CLARY? OH MY GOD, I HAVE NO IDEA EITHER. I'M JUST WRITING WHATEVER COMES INTO MY MIND. HEEHEE

ANYWAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? DID YOU LIKE IT OR DID YOU HATE IT?

PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! THANK YOU! TAKE CARE!


	3. CHAPTER 3: The Breakfast Club

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Don't I update fast? :)

Well, thanks so much guys for the follows, faves and reviews! And may I say that I am pretty much shocked at the view count my story received! Although I'm pretty much surprised that among the 300 viewers there were only 3 people who left a review. So here I am asking you if you could at least leave a comment! This would not only inspire me but also help make my writing better.

By the way, I won't be updating anytime soon. My family decided to pay some relatives a visit. I don't know when I'll be able to update. But maybe, if I will be able to end Chapter 4 before we leave, then I might update before the weekend. Not really sure.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. AND don't forget to leave a review!

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. JUST THIS FANFIC.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3:

The Breakfast Club

"I missed you too, my dear sister." she heard the demon greet.

Clary flinched at the coldness of his voice. "What do you want, Sebastian?" she hissed through gritted teeth as she tried her best to keep her ground while the beast's hand traced the outline of her face. Clary hated the way he touched her. It was not only because of how disgustingly intimate his action was but because the warmness and softness of his hands were similar to Jace. And Clary hated the idea at how this demon reminded her of Jace with his every touch and action.

"Oh, that name again." he growled. "I would appreciate it if you'd call me by my real name." he said as his hands gently tucked some of Clary's hair behind her ear as he leaned forward. Clary could feel his hot breathe in her ear as he whispered, "The way you say my name really turns me on."

Repulsed by his words, Clary pushed him away with all her might. "Get away from me, you disgusting demon!" she yelled at him.

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh Clarissa. I think you've forgotten that the demon that you are so disgusted by is your brother."

"You would be amazed at how easy it took me to totally forget that you and I are even related." she spatted bitterly at him. With that, Sebastian's eyes darkened. Clary took a step backward. It scared her how his already dark eyes could go even more darker than they already were. Sensing that she aggravated him, she clenched her fists into a tight ball. Ready to attack him if he attempted to go anywhere near her again.

"Relax, Clarissa. I'm not here to hurt you." he said, noticing her fists; his eyes softened. "To tell you the truth, I'm not here to hurt anyone. Yet. So you can stop with that tough girl act of yours."

But Clary did not trust him, she kept her fists clenched. "Then why are you here?" she demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, his mouth twisting at one corner. He took a step forward. Clary's body tensed as she readied herself for any attack that he might send towards her. But the boy did not make any attempt of attacking her, in fact he passed by her as he made his way towards the busy streets. He turned around and stared at her. "Walk with me."

"What?" Clary heard herself ask, confusion audible in her tone.

"Let's not act like you didn't understand what I just said," he paused. "Walk with me." he repeated. This time he held out his hand, offering it to Clary.

Clary still unsure of his motives, made a small shake of her head. "What makes you think I'm going to do that?"

"Because I know you, Clarissa." he started and glanced on the busy streets as he watched people pass by the alley where they stood. "I know you enough that you wouldn't even dare defy me because you don't really want me to grab the next person who will pass by this alley and kill him," he said with a malicious grin on his face. "Or do you?"

Clary gulped. "Fine." she surrendered knowing how serious he was.

He flashed a smile that did not reach his eyes. "See, that wasn't hard, now was it?" he said and extended his hand again for her to take.

Clary glared at him and then at his hand before she slowly extended her hand. Eager to hold her hand, Sebastian did not wait for her anymore and grabbed it instead as he pulled Clary towards him, making her stumble on the process. Clary crashed into his chest. She immediately pulled away but before she could, she felt the feverish warmth of his body at the contact even through the layer of his shirt.

"Are you done with feeling me or do you need more time?" he teased and wrapped his arms around her to close the gap between them two. "There's plenty of time anyway."

Clary tried to free herself from the unwanted hug but no matter how much she tried, his grip around hers was too firm. She gave up after a few attempts, knowing that it was futile to even try to challenge his strength. Sebastian was too strong for Clary.

Clary looked up and glared at him. She flinched when her eyes locked with his dark pit eyes. He smiled; her discomfort amused him.

_What are you smiling at, you disgusting demon._ Clary thought. She tried to free herself again, this time squirming more furiously but like the first try, she gave up.

One of Sebastian's hands unwrapped around her and went back to caressing her face. He placed it under her chin to make her look up at him once more. Clary rolled her eyes before satisfying him with meeting his gaze, hoping that with it he would finally let her go. Clary's eyes though landed on his hair.

His silvery white hair, Clary noticed, grew a few inches longer. It was obvious that it was longer now. His eyes were almost covered by some of his silver hair strands. His silver hair looked soft, it almost reminded her of Jace's golden locks of hair.

She was too caught up into studying his hair that she did not realize that Sebastian had unwrapped his other hand around her and that he took possession of her right hand.

"Like my hair?" he teased again, getting Clary's attention.

She rolled her eyes again before snapping at him, "So are we going on a walk or not?"

"Let's go." he replied softly and secured her hand tightly on his.

They walked to the main streets, joining the other people who were on their way to meet up with their love ones, and friends. Some of them were dressed casually, probably going to have a visit at the park or at someone's house. Some were dressed a little bit more formal; Clary presumed that they might have just came from Church or something that required a more elegant dress code. Since it was a Sunday, most of the shops were still closed.

Clary glanced around them, studying every landmark in the area in case she needed to inform Jace and the others about her whereabouts if ever Sebastian decided to attack her. So far, she was pretty familiar at their current location.

She stole a glance on her companion. At first, if you'd look at him, you might think that he just came from a funeral; he was in all black. He was wearing a plain black v-cut shirt, a dark denim jean and what seemed to be black leather loafers. But even with how plainly dressed he was, people who did not know him would mistake him for a model due to how appealing he looked. Clary was annoyed at how he and Jace made plain looks look so mesmerizing. But when she tries to sport the same look, she just ends up looking, well, plain. Like this day for example. Clary was not really the type of girl to try to blend in by following the fashion trend. As long as she wears something comfortable, doesn't matter what the design is, Clary would wear it. And today, since she did not really feel like wearing anything special, she just grabbed the first shirt that she'd spotted when she opened her cabinet. A simple, white shirt with a drawing of Totoro on it. She wore a simple gray denim jean and her black converse to go with it.

Too caught up with her thoughts, Clary did not realize that Sebastian went to a halt; she stumbled when he put a hand in front of her to stop her. She looked at Sebastian, puzzled as she glanced around them. They were standing in front of a pharmaceutical store.

"Wait for me here. I'll be quick." Sebastian told her and before he could even give her a chance to respond, he was already inside.

This could be her perfect chance to run away from him, but she decided to stay put instead.

_That is unless I really wanted to cause mass murder._ she thought as she imagined Sebastian starting a killing spree the moment he sees her gone. Clary could not afford that to happen.

It only took Sebastian a few minutes before he reappeared at her side. "Here." he said as he handed her a small, rectangular box.

"Burnt ointment?" she recited as she read the inscriptions on the box. She shot him a confused look. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"You've got a burnt mark on your right cheek. It needs to be tended." he said. "I would have used an iratze but seeing it's not that grave, I think we could just take care of it with by applying some mundane medicine."

Clary touched her right cheek, and groaned weakly when she came in contact with the burn. "Jace must have-" she came to a stop when she realized that she was about to inform the demon about the current condition of Jace. But the demon's senses were too keen; his eyes darkened at the sound of Jace's name.

"Jace did this to you?" he asked darkly; his voice colder.

She flinched but tried to remain calm. "I did this to myself." _Well, it's still true._ She thought.

Clary gulped when she felt the intense gaze that Sebastian had on her. They remained like that for a few seconds; Sebastian trying to read her while she tried her best not to meet his eyes. Finally, Sebastian stopped.

"Are you hungry?" he then asked, his voice returning to its usual tone.

"I thought we were going on a walk?" she asked.

"Yes, but walking can sometimes be boring." he explained and took possession again of her hand. "Let's go somewhere where we can eat and tend your burn." he said and started to lead her to wherever he had in mind.

For some reason, Clary was not processing any of the things that is happening: Sebastian asking her to go on a walk with him; Sebastian buying her burnt ointment; Sebastian asking her if she was hungry. Everything was just not normal, she thought. But what really made Clary uncomfortable was how Sebastian acted towards her. Because, as much as Clary wanted to deny it, Sebastian was acting very nice to her. Almost like how a real brother should act towards his sister. Clary shivered.

_Act. This is just an act. He is just acting._ She thought.

"Let's try here." Sebastian called. The two of them came to a stop outside a french restaurant. Peeking through the giant glass window of the establishment, Clary could see that there were only a few people having breakfast or an early brunch inside.

When the two of them entered, a concessionaire greeted them. Clary realized that they were in one of those fancy restaurants. The interior was too elegant for her taste. The wall was irritatingly white with some golden strips running along the whole place, the ceiling was filled with expensive lamps that would only be used during the evening. The white marble flooring so clean and clear that Clary could almost see her reflection on it. Another thing that took her attention were the expensive furniture that were placed inside the restaurant. Almost everything here was white. And with Sebastian's choice of clothes, he stood out more than anything.

"Table for two, Sir?" the young woman asked.

_No, we are four if you include my two imaginary friends. _Clary replied to her in her mind. She really hated when people ask dumb questions when the answer was already obvious. Especially when they ask a couple. Clary stopped. _Did I just refer to us as a couple?_ She thought and then mentally insulted herself.

"Table for two." Sebastian smiled at her.

The woman was about to escort them to the table by the window but Sebastian asked her if she could give them a table somewhere more private. Clary knew, though, that he only wanted to seat somewhere where they were far away from the view of the passersby outside, so that none of the people who recognizes the both of them would see them.

_What a clever demon_.

"Here, let me help you." Sebastian said as she offered him a seat. Clary could only look at him with pure disgust. She forced herself to sit at the seat he offered to her. Sebastian sat at the opposite end of the table.

"Here is the menu, Sir, Ma'am." a waiter said as he handed the both of them the menu.

"I'm not really hungry." Clary announced and placed the menu on the table.

"Yes you are." Sebastian said and took hold of the menu and handed it back to her. She sighed before opening the menu. Her eyes shot wide open. She was dumbfounded by the prices of the food here. "Don't worry. I'll pay." Sebastian grinned. Clary glared at him.

_Of course you're the one who is going to pay, you're the one who chose this place in the first place._ She thought. "Even if you say that, it's not like I'm hungry." she answered him bitterly.

Sebastian sighed. "Clarissa." his voice turned sour.

"Fine."Clary surrendered. She knew what that tone indicated. If she would keep behaving like this, Sebastian wouldn't mind to cause a scene right then and there. She studied the menu. "I'll just have the egg omelet with black truffle, and hot chocolate." she informed the waiter, and handed him the menu.

"I'll have what she's having, but instead of chocolate, I'll have red wine." he said and gave the waiter the menu. In a flash, the waiter was gone.

"Don't you think it's a little bit too early for wine?" Clary asked.

"Don't you think you're a bit too old for hot chocolate?" he mused back. He smiled when Clary gave him an annoyed look. "Wine is the perfect drink during long conversations, and since we are going to have one, I presumed it suited our situation perfectly."

The waiter returned with their orders and a complimentary basket of croissants. Seeing the serious looks on their faces, the waiter left them without asking them if they needed anything else.

"What makes you think I have something to say to you?" Clary sneered the moment she was sure the waiter was out of earshot.

Sebastian took a sip of his wine. "I think you have plenty to say to me, but why don't we just eat first?" he said and took hold of one of the croissant and started eating.

Clary, who had nothing else to do, grabbed the fork. She took a small bite of her omelet. At first, the savory sweetness of the egg was a bit strange for her taste but soon after that, she could not stop taking a bite right after the another. The price of the dish justified it; the food was indeed delicious.

Finished with her omelet, Clary then started with the croissants. She was with her second croissant when she realized that Sebastian was calmly watching her; he looked amused. He was also done eating his omelet.

Clary cleared her throat as she put down the croissant on her plate. She took a small sip of her hot chocolate. She stared at Sebastian as soon as she placed the cup on the table.

"So what exactly do you want to talk about?" Clary started. "Because I obviously have nothing to tell you."

"Don't you want to take care of that burn first?" he asked but did not get a response. "Okay then." Sebastian sighed before taking another sip of his drink. He smiled as he studied her face. "Are you sure you have nothing to ask?" he demanded. He gently raised his empty glass of wine, signaling the waiter for more before continuing his speech. "Aren't you going to ask me about my _evil_ plans? When am I _coming_? Whose angel wings have I sent you? How many Shadowhunters have I turned? Or, if you just want a simple conversation, why don't we start with..." he paused and he leaned forward. "Your nightmare?"

Clary's eyes shot wide open. Her body stiffened at his words. Before she could even say a word, the waiter approached them; a bottle of red wine in his hands.

"Sir." he called. Sebastian extended his glass to him for him to pour the content of the bottle; his eyes never looking away from Clary.

When the waiter was gone, Clary was able to calm herself a bit. But not entirely. She could still feel herself tremble weakly on her seat.

"It's like you've seen a ghost, Clarissa." Sebastian smiled maliciously. "Want some?" offering his drink. "You look like you need a drink."

Clary ignored his offer. "How..." she started but could not find herself the right words to use.

"How...?" he chimed, his malicious smile still plastered on his face. "How do I know about it?" he smirked. "Do you really think that I wouldn't keep an eye on _you_ after you and your friends ruined all my plans?" Clary flinched at this.

_How long has he been watching us?_ Clary asked herself. If he was watching her ever since that night that they have returned from the Seven Sacred Site, then he must be aware that the Clave has started to strengthen their defenses on all the wards across the world. But, if he really was watching them all this time, then he would not have looked at her with a curious expression if he knew about Jace's condition earlier, back outside the pharmaceutical store. And that's when it hit her. Sebastian used the word you not as a general word to group her and the others as one, but a you to point out that she was the only person he's been keeping tabs on. Clary's mouth went dry.

Realizing that Clary found herself unable to speak, Sebastian took another sip from his glass. "You were really difficult that night. Not only did you defy me but you also had the audacity to sever my bond with Jace by stabbing him." he paused when he noticed Clary's trembling figure flinch; he grinned. "He would have been a great ally. With Jace by my side, and you, of course, we would have been invincible." he sighed; his thoughts wandered to the possibilities of them three ruling Idris. "But since Jace is out of the picture, thanks to you, _we_ will have to be content with just the two of us."

"We?" Clary exclaimed. "What makes you think I will join you?"

He sighed. "Clarissa, if there is someone deserving to stand beside me as I rule Idris, that would be you my dear sister, and no one else." he explained. "If it weren't because of our blood relation, I would have killed you the moment you lowered your defenses as you cried like a baby while watching Jace die. But I didn't." he said as he played his finger around the rim of the wineglass. "Aren't I such a merciful brother?"

"You're not my brother." Clary hissed. She could not take him nor his insane goals anymore. "You're a demon and that's what you will always be in my eyes."

"Ouch." he hissed back dramatically. "I'm hurt, Clarissa."

"Oh, shut up. You, you're a demon. Demons don't have emotions." she barked softly; not wanting to get any attention. "You watch people die like it's a pastime and you destroy innocent lives like they are nothing but disposable toys. You are ruthless."

"Yes, I am ruthless. After all, I am a demon. At least _I_ can admit to myself what I am." he glanced at her and locked his eyes with hers. "But can you say the same thing about yourself?"

"I am _nothing_ like you." she snapped at him; her eyes filled with hatred towards the boy.

Sebastian shrugged. "We may have been raised differently, we may have different blood rushing through our veins; mine demonic, yours angelic. But it's still doesn't change the fact that we are our father's children, and that the Morgenstern blood is flowing inside you." he paused. "And, if I remember correctly, our father died by your doing and yet even in his death, you still did not show any feelings of grief and guilt towards him and his death. Now tell me, Clarissa. What makes you think that you are nothing like me? Because for me, murdering people for pleasure and you murdering our father for saving Idris are not really so different. They still are both classified as murder."

"Are you done talking? Can I go now?" Clary said coldly. The idea of being with him longer only made her sick.

"Unfortunately, we are just starting our little talk." he said and raised his wineglass once more before making another signal which Clary did not really bother deciphering. She was too preoccupied in mentally killing him; her thoughts were filled with different ways of how she would watch him die. When the waiter reached their table, he placed a new wineglass on her side of the table before filling the glasses with the red liquid.

"You should try it. It's really sweet." Sebastian smiled weakly at her but Clary was done with obeying him.

"How long do you want this to go on?" she said as she tried her best not to yell at him.

"Like I said, Clarissa, I missed you." he said trying to sound genuine but his attempt only made Clary sicker than she already felt. "I wanted to check on you. See how you are doing."

"Well, I'm doing just fine. Now that you know, can I go?" she demanded.

"But you don't look fine to me, Clarissa. You look sick."

_Yes, and it's because of your presence_. She wanted to yell.

His hand then touched the circles under her eyes. Clary shivered at his touch and immediately pulled her face away from his reach. She did not notice him make a move. Sebastian ignored her reaction. "It seems like you are having trouble sleeping? Is it because of your nightmare?"

"What makes you say that it only one nightmare and not nightmares?" she growled.

"Well, I assumed so because every time you wake up, you are always calling for his name. _Jace._" the way he said Jace's name sounded so wrong; a murderous intent was evident in his voice.

Clary ignored it though. Her mind processing the information that he just told her. "How do you know that I keep calling for his name?" she demanded for an answer but, at the same time, she did not really wanted to hear him confirm what she was already sure was the answer going to be but she asked nonetheless.

A sinister smile flashed across his face."I like watching you when you sleep."

Clary stood up. "I'm leaving."

"You don't want me to make a scene, now do you?" Sebastian grabbed her hand. "Sit." he ordered as he gestured the seat.

Clary knowing that fighting him would only made things worse, sat down; her arms crossed.

"I would love it if you'd also drink the wine. We don't want to waste that pretty expensive, delicious wine, now do we?" he teased as he grabbed hold of his wineglass and took another sip.

Clary angrily grabbed her drink and finished it on one gulp. "Happy now?" she forced herself say as she realized how stupid she was. Downing that alcohol at such rapid pace made her feel a little disoriented. She shook her head a little bit to clear her mind. Sebastian watched her with a sheepishly amused look.

"Ecstatic." Sebastian smiled as he tried to contain his laughter. "So, where were we? Ah, yes. The nightmare." he said and placed both of his elbows on the table; he leaned forward, his chin calmly rested atop of his hands. He looked at her with pure interest. "Mind telling me what it is about?"

"No." Clary said firmly. She was not gonna satisfy this monster by sharing to him the nightmare of Jace's dying in her hands. She will not give him the satisfaction.

"Okay, then." he surrendered. "But if I were to guess, and I'm really good with guessing, I would say you were dreaming of the night that you had to kill Jace and watch him die." his guess was confirmed when she noticed the hurt in Clary's eyes. "That must have been such an awful dream. Always having to relive it every time you succumb to sleep. It must be difficult for you. Does Jace know?" he wondered, but she knew it was a rhetorical question. He continued. "Am I also in the dream-"

"It's not a dream. It's a nightmare." she fumed but she heard herself slur at the end of her sentence. Sebastian though, did not notice it.

"Dreams. Nightmares. They're still the same thing." he started. "People love to differentiate them but they are pretty much the same thing nonetheless. One just contains more powerful emotions than the other. Like grief, loss, fear and sorrow. Something that makes a nightmare _a_ nightmare. But they both originate from one source. Our mind. Some may be caused because of a recent or a traumatic event while some are made up of their deepest and, maybe, darkest desires. It just a matter of perception but they still are one and the same thing."

"Well, it's obviously not a desire." Clary hissed at him.

Sebastian smiled. "I don't know. You could be a masochist for all I know." he mocked. "Or a sadist. Maybe your deepest and darkest desire is to watch Jace die and to kill him. It's either of the two."

"You are twisted, do you know that?" Clary sneered.

He chuckled. "I'm not the one who decided to endanger the life of the person that they love by stabbing them into their chest without not knowing if he's going to survive it or not. You could have just injured him or knocked him down before going straight after me. That's what the others would have probably done. In fact, that's what I would have done if I were you. But you chose to stab him instead, without even thinking of the consequences. Clarissa," he trailed off and leaned his back against his seat. "If I'm twisted, disgusting, ruthless, merciless or whatever word you want to use to describe me then, what would you call yourself? Hm?"

Clary could only stare at him. As much as she wanted to argue with him, everything he just said right now was true. It was exactly because of this that she started to hate herself. He was right. She could have just fought him and knocked him down before running straight after the demon and stabbed him instead. The bond would have been severed without having to kill off Jace. But instead, she did the other way; desperate to free Jace from his bond with Sebastian. Instead of watching Sebastian getting engulfed by the heavenly fire and die, she had to watch Jace die on her watch and of her own doing.

Clary squeezed her eyes shut so not to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Sebastian smirked triumphantly. "I think that was a pretty sensitive topic, no?" no response. "Let's change topic then. Hm. How about telling me what's new about you? Or you can just tell me how far you and Jace had gone?"

Clary opened her eyes only to send him daggers. She did not really like how he teased her but seeing how much he loved it, Clary decided to play along. "I almost gave him my virginity this morning but we decided that it was not the right time yet." she said in a very serious tone although she had to lie at the 'we' part.

Realizing that she was serious, Sebastian reached for her wrist under the table and grabbed it so tightly that Clary tried her best not to let out a scream. "You almost did what?" he growled. Clary flinched when his grip on hers tightened.

"You're hurting me." Clary moaned through gritted teeth.

"You belong to me, Clarissa." he hissed; his eyes darkening. "You are mine and mine alone."

"I am not yours and never will be. I would prefer to die than be yours." she hissed back but regretted soon after. What she did only aggravated him more. Clary covered her mouth with a napkin to stop herself from screaming when she felt her bone crack.

"Say you're mine, Clarissa." he growled, his voice murderous. "Say it or I will break your wrist that even an iratze won't be able to heal."

Clary could feel tears started to flow down her face. She was crying and she was scared. But even though she was scared as hell, she would never say what he wants to hear. Clary mentally accepted the fact that she won't be able to use her right hand and that she might not be able to draw anymore.

She opened her mouth to say no but before she could even say it, Sebastian's grip on hers was gone. Clary looked at him. Sebastian's head was awkwardly tilted to the side, as if listening to something. Before she could analyze what he was doing, his head turned back to her direction. Clary immediately leaned back against her seat while tightly securing her injured wrist.

"It seems like you get to keep your right hand after all." he smiled darkly. He took out a one hundred dollar bill and placed it on the table before standing up. "We are done here."

Clary immediately wiped her face when she noticed the waiter walk towards them.

"Sir, what about your change?" the waiter asked as he took hold of the bill.

Sebastian looked at him as if it was his first time acknowledging him. "Keep it." The waiter's eyes sparkled before saying his thanks.

The moment the two of them got out of the restaurant, Clary realized that it was already almost noon. She did not realize that they sat there for almost three hours. Clary took a few steps away from Sebastian; still trying to secure her hand.

Sebastian glanced at her and her wrist; his expression was unreadable but Clary knew he would have loved to see her wrist fractured completely.

"This is where we part, Clarissa." he said coldly. Before extending her hand to tuck some of her hair behind her ear. "I'm looking forward for our next reunion, and I hope by that time you finally realize where you really belong."

"I will never join your side." Clary said with all her strength. She was actually having difficulty keeping her eyes focused. The alcohol that she drank earlier made her feel dizzy and to add to that, dark spots clouded her vision due to the unbearable pain that she obtain because of her fractured wrist.

Sebastian smiled maliciously before he leaned forward and kiss her on the forehead. Clary shivered. "You'll come around." he said as if he was so sure that she would join him. "Til the next time we meet, my dear sister." he smiled genuinely before turning his back on her.

Clary was watching him before a sudden gust of wind made her close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, Sebastian was gone. Clary then opened her mouth as she said the words, "You're not my brother."

* * *

HELLO, DEAR READERS!

OMGOD, SEBASTIAN'S SO JEALOUS. HELLO YOU'RE JUST HER BROTHER. DON'T BE SO POSSESSIVE. BUT SERIOUSLY OMGOD. IF ONLY THEY WEREN'T SIBLINGS... BUT DON'T WORRY, YOU'LL GET SOME JONATHAN/CLARY MOMENTS IN THE FUTURE. ALTHOUGH I'M NOT REALLY SURE BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS STORY... THIS IS ME ASKING YOU TO LEAVE COMMENTS BECAUSE I SERIOUSLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU WANT OR HOW BADLY WRITTEN THIS STORY IS. LIKE, SERIOUSLY, GUYS, SHARE WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND BECAUSE I MIGHT JUST GO WRITE WHATEVER COMES TO MIND.

SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS (I AM DESPERATELY ASKING YOU FOR SUPERVISION AND OPINIONS)

ANYWAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

TIL NEXT TIME!


	4. CHAPTER 4: Touch Me Not

**A/N: Hi! Yeah... I know that I told you (two weeks ago) that I will update as soon as I finished this chapter. BUT you see, someone touched my books and it frustrates me a lot when it's disarranged. And when I see that one book is out-of-place, I have this sudden urge to rearrange stuff. BUT then after I rearranged them I ended up reading all my series. No kidding. So you can see why it took me this long to update. BUT, there's another but, when I was about to upload it I realized I didn't like how I wrote the last 2 parts of this chapter (You will notice that after the first part, my writing is just blegh) so I rewrote it and then I revised it again and again and again until I FINALLY got the version that I wanted. You can say I had a writer's block episode. I often do. That's why some of my stories were pulled down and why one is still on hiatus for over 2 years now. Yeah whatever.**

**THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT CONTAIN SEBASTIAN/CLARY FLUFF BUT HE WILL BE IN IT. BUT FOR ONLY A SEC OR SOMETHING. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL YOU CLACE SHIPPERS. Although I wouldn't really be proud about this chapter.**

**Anyway I AM SO SO SO OVERWHELMED BY THE VIEW COUNT MY STORY RECEIVED. 1000 views and I just like written 3 chapters. I REALLY REALLY WANT TO HUG ALL OF YOU. And I AM ALSO OVERWHELMED BY THE FAVES, FOLLOWS, REVIEWS AND PMS I GOT FROM YOU GUYS! I WILL THANK ALL OF YOU INDIVIDUALLY ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! (Except for the ones who pmd me since it was private, you get what I mean, right?)**

**Anywayyyyy, I hope you like this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review! :) **

**PS. I did not proofread this chapter. Sorry in advance.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TMI. Just this plot. ;)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4:

Touch Me Not

Clary was running, panting heavily as she struggled her way back to the Institute.

The pain from her fractured wrist caused for her vision to blur a little but the pain has now subsided, making it bearable. If only it was her injury that troubled her, Clary would have reached the cathedral minutes ago, but because of her weak alcohol tolerance, the wine that she drank in just one gulp made her stumble every once in a while.

She was gasping for air when she reached the doors of the cathedral, her head sweaty, her shirt clinging to her back. She wanted to fall to oblivion due to exhaustion but before she could do that she had to tell Jace and the others about her meeting with Sebastian, Idris's most wanted.

At the thought of Jace, Clary halted. She could feel her face flush as the memories of her being in his room earlier that day came flashing back to her. The sensation that she felt that morning tingled every nerve of her body. The need of holding Jace again made her excited. She shook her head. Embarrassed that her thoughts was of her and Jace holding each other during such an important time.

She extended her hands to the door and quietly asked the angel for permission to enter the Institute, but, even though she was done, the doors did not open. Clary frowned but tried to ask permission for a second time, but like the first try, the doors remained closed. A sudden coldness made her body tense. The image of Sebastian flashed in her mind. Fear traveled in her veins at the thought of the demon, and of Jace and of the others being attacked.

Sebastian had promised her that his sudden appearance got nothing to do with the intention of hurting anyone but to only check up on her, but what if the way she behaved earlier made him change his mind and decided to attack the others now. Clary flinched. If Sebastian has indeed changed mind then this was all her fault, but if that was the case the doors should have at least opened for her and for any Shadowhunter especially if the Institute was under attack. Clary took a deep breath and thought of another reason the doors will not open for her but she ended up with nothing.

Her uninjured hand traveled to her pants and to her pocket. Taking out her stele, she decided that if entering through the doors was not possible then she had no other choice but to make a portal instead. It took Clary a little longer than she thought it would drawing the rune using her left hand, looking at the rune it ended up just fine considering she barely used her left hand for writing and drawing. As the portal opened, Clary stepped inside it with a clear picture of Jace's room in her head.

When she opened her eyes, Clary found herself inside Jace's room. Looking around, everything seemed fine, no sign of violence, but no sign of Jace either. She walked to the door, pressed her ear against it and listened for any sound. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but the silence of the Institute was too eery. She opened the door, glancing left and right, hoping not to come across anyone, whoever they may be.

"Jace." she wanted to yell but it came out more like a whisper. Her throat was dry because of running. She ran instead to the training room. No one was there. She made her way to the library. And again, no one was there. Isabelle's room was empty and so was Alec's. She paused and tried to clear her head. Something was wrong, the doors of the Institute was proof of that, but at the same time nothing seemed out-of-place. There was no sign of violence within the Institute, but there was no sign of Jace and of the others either. Unless Sebastian took them. Clary shuddered at the thought.

"Jace!" she yelled, this time it sounded like a desperate cry. She ran toward the infirmary but like the other rooms, it was empty. "Jace." she cried again but nobody responded to her. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. She leaned against the wall, trying to even her breathing and preventing tears from spilling. But the thought of Sebastian having Jace and the others hidden somewhere made it impossible for her to contain the tears. She curled down, her back against the wall while her arms wrapped around her knees, crying silently to herself.

"Clary." a voice startled her. Jace's voice. She looked up. Jace was looking at her with a confused and sad look. Isabelle, Alec and Brother Zachariah were standing behind him, all of them with the same expression as Jace's except for Brother Zachariah whose face remained unreadable. The sight of them being alright made her release a huge sigh of relief. She jumped to her feet and ran to Jace, pulling him tightly in a hug, flinching when her injured wrist throbbed painfully at the sudden action.

"Clary, what's wrong?"

Clary sobbed, murmuring things incoherently on his chest. She tightened the hug, removing all the spaces between them two, making sure that he was really there, safe and sound while trying to ignore the pain but the throbbing was becoming unbearable as seconds passed.

Isabelle and Alec looked at Clary before giving Jace a concerned look. Jace frowned a little, confused at Clary's action, before wrapping his arms around her. He caressed her head.

"What's wrong?" he asked again as he gently pulled her away to look at her face. The girl was not crying anymore but fear was still visible in her eyes. "Clary."

She looked at Jace as his figure started to blur in her sight, dark tunnels forming around her vision, her eyes losing focus. She opened her mouth and before everything went dark, before the pain and the exhaustion finally devoured her, she whispered, "Sebastian."

* * *

Jace was angry, worried, and hurting. Feelings that never dwell well together... especially when the person he loves was lying unconscious in the infirmary.

He wanted to destroy something, do anything to calm himself but he couldn't and he wouldn't. How can he calm down when he was forbidden to be by Clary's side? How can he calm down when someone like Brother Zachariah thinks that his intense emotions may cause for the heavenly fire inside him to go berserk and hurt everyone around him even though they knew that he would prefer to kill himself first before letting that happen? And how can he calm down knowing that Sebastian had hurt the one person dearest to him? How can anyone think that he can calm down?

Jace and the others were by the greenhouse when they heard Clary's cries. Brother Zachariah wanted to collect some plants to study, plants he hoped may helped him on finding a way to control and maybe cease the fire inside Jace's body forever. Alec and Isabelle were willing enough to help Brother Zachariah because they, too, wanted to end this 'do-not-touch-me-for-so-long-unless-you-want-to-be -roasted-alive' insanity, and because they knew that Jace won't be much of a help. At first, he thought that it was just his imagination, after all they had a fight and he was really desperate to hear her voice but when the cry echoed for the second time, Alec looked up at him with a confused look and asked him and the others if they heard the helpless cry.

It was automatic, the reaction he felt at the urgency to see Clary and to find out what was happening. He hurried out of the greenhouse and made his way to the source of the voice. There was another cry and this time it was clearer and made it easier for him to find her location.

He felt his heart break, shattering to a million pieces at the sight of her. She was on the floor, rocking back and forth while holding her knees to her chest in a way so tight that seemed like it was her only way to keep herself intact, to keep herself from breaking apart.

He remembered managing to say her name, it took him all the strength to keep his voice from faltering and he succeeded. But when she looked up at him, his shattered heart was pulverized. His heart ached, his veins burned, his mind shut down. In that split second, Jace thought that he was murdered. Looking at Clary crying hurt him more than anything and he blamed himself, thinking that it was because he rejected her that's why she was hurting. But she stood up, ran up to him and hugged him. She looked desperate and relieved at the same time. And he was relieved because he wasn't the reason she was in that state. He pulled her in and secured her in his arms. He asked her what was wrong, he wanted to know what happened because he couldn't take to see her like that. But Clary answered him with something he was not expecting. She said a word; a name; Sebastian, before fainting in his arms. And every part of his body pulsated with anger.

It took him all the courage not to let go of Clary and ran after the monster that put his most beloved person in that vulnerable state. He could feel his fire course his entire being and he knew that exactly what was about to happen to him. He glanced at Alec and handed him Clary without touching him, finally acknowledging their presence. This feeling of contained heat that suddenly needed to be released sometimes came to him as an indicator that the fire inside him was about to go out of control. This situation had occurred a few couple of times now that he's become so accustomed to it... but, at the same time, he could never be accustomed to it because he did not want to.

This would often happen when he gets too upset but most often when he spends time with Clary. At first he was able to touch Clary without causing any physical damage with the occasional sparks that caused her skin to tingle. But as day past, the sparks started to scorch her too leaving her with mild burnt injuries. It frustrated Jace that the fire already prevented him from making any physical contact with Alec, Isabelle and Maryse, and the thought of not being able to touch Clary might actually drive him insane.

That morning, though, Jace was relieved that he was able to spend the morning holding Clary. He was surprised at how long he was able to touch her without hurting her and he really thought that maybe he didn't have to worry anymore of hurting anyone. But when he held her, kissed her, he could feel his whole body burn with pleasure. Thinking that it was because of the intimacy between them, he thought that it was normal until he glanced at her face and spotted her cheek. It was mildly singed.

He stared at his clothes at the exact spot where Glorious was staked to his chest, he watched it until the scar glowed with such intense light that it made it visible through his black shirt. The glowing of his scar took about a few second before he could see his shirt burning at that same spot.

Jace was taking deep breaths now because he knew that the only way to kill the fire was to calm himself first. After a few deep intake of air, the warm sensation in his entire body and in his chest died. He turned the rest of them and found them looking at him with fascination and horror. Brother Zachariah's, though, was free from any emotion but Jace knew that he was amazed by it. When he reached Alec and demanded him to help Clary to the infirmary Brother Zachariah held out a hand and told him that it was best if he and the others would leave Clary to his care because he needed them to contact the Clave and tell them about the recent events. Jace argued and even tried to start a fight with Brother Zachariah. Informing the Clave was the least of his priorities, hell, it was not even on the list of his priorities and never will be. Clary, however, was the only thing that mattered to him and he will not leave her just to make a call.

It was Alec, though, that intervened their little dispute with Isabelle rolling his eyes at him and even siding with Brother Zachariah, saying that his condition may cause further damage to Clary. He fumed right then at the implication that he was a danger to Clary. But even though he disagrees with them and told them that he would never let himself hurt Clary, he surrendered.

He watched Alec lay Clary on one of the beds in the infirmary and watch Brother Zachariah take care of her before he made his way to the library with the others. Alec was the one to make the call – he was the adult among them after all – and informed the Clave about Sebastian's appearance.

"By the Angel! Jace would you please stop walking! You're giving me a headache!" Jace stopped walking around the library and spun around to glare at Isabelle.

"Oh, I am sorry I did not mean to give you a headache. You see, now, the person I love is now lying in the infirmary, unconscious, after.. hmm, let me think, oh yeah! After Sebastian did who knows what to her. So I am so sorry that I can't help myself but walk around in circles while worrying about Clary because I have been forbidden to be anywhere near her and can't do a thing to comfort her. So I am sorry for giving you a headache." he said in a very sarcastic, apologizing tone. "That's what I would have said to you if I really meant it but I am not sorry, so I don't really care, Isabelle, if I am giving you a headache or not."

Isabelle sighed. "I'm sorry." she blurted out although she half meant it.

"Jace." Alec said weakly. Jace looked at him. "I know you're worried about Clary but so do we but with you walking like that is not helping our situation at all . Besides, Clary just fainted-"

"Just fainted?" Jace bellowed in disbelief. "Alec, Clary was with Sebastian! Who knows what he's done to her!"

"I am trying to be positive here, Jace."

"I just... I don't know what I'll do if something bad happened to Clary. And it hurts me that I can't be there by her side now. And it hurts me even more that I wasn't there when Sebastian appeared." Jace fell to the nearest chair and covered his face with his hands. His body felt so heavy like his energy has been sucked away from him. "We had a fight earlier. If we didn't fight then she wouldn't have left the Institute... "

"Oh, Jace." Isabelle said weakly. "No one could have possibly guessed that today would have been the day that Sebastian finally decided to make an appearance. None of us could have predicted this."

"But I could have done something!" Jace jumped to his feet. "I could have protected her from Sebastian! But I couldn't do anything because I'm stuck in this place for I don't know how long because of this stupid fire!" he pounded his chest. "I am stuck here and giving Sebastian all the chances he could get to hurt Clary. Tell me... what's the point of me being alive if I can't even keep Clary away from danger? If I can't even protect her from Sebastian? What's the point of me surviving when I'm not allowed to touch Clary? When I, myself is a danger to her?"

"Jace-" But before Alec or Isabelle could finish their sentences, Brother Zachariah spoke. They did not even notice him enter the library.

_Clarissa is fine but she is still unconscious._ Brother Zachariah's voice echoed in their head.

Jace et al all sighed in relief, Isabelle was even able to manage a small smile on her face. They made their way to the door but before they could even leave the library Brother Zachariah spoke again.

_Jace Herondale, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood._ He said as his eyes glanced to study each of them. _Before you can see her, I would like to talk to you about something._

"Can't this wait?" Jace said impatiently.

_Unfortunately, it can't. This is of the utmost importance._

Jace snorted. "I'm sorry but _nothing_ is more important than Clary-"

_This concerns Clarissa Morgenstern. _Brother Zachariah interrupted. Jace's face turned to a scowl at the seriousness of the Silent Brother's voice.

Jace stared at Alec and Isabelle, both looked at him with the same expression; they all wore a frown. He cleared his throat before returning his attention back to Brother Zachariah. The urgency to seeing Clary was now momentarily put aside.

Jace, with all seriousness, fixed his gaze on Brother Zachariah. "We're all ears."

* * *

When she came to, Clary was sweating and gasping for air, awoken by the nightmare.

She had to squeeze her eyes a few times to adjust at the brightness of the room. The sun's bright rays lightening her surroundings. She realized that she was at the infirmary, lying on one of the beds. Confused to find herself there, Clary pushed herself up to sit and trying to remember how she ended up there. She flinched a little when she felt a piercing pain from her right wrist. She stared at it to find an almost faded iratze drawn on her skin. She narrowed her eyes, puzzled at how why there was a rune there. And then images of the events that occurred earlier that day came flashing back to her.

Clary shivered as the memories of her with Sebastian came flooding one after another. She remembers everything now, from her running into Sebastian to him almost breaking her wrist to his sudden departure to her running back to the Institute to being locked out of the Cathedral to thinking that Sebastian have hurt Jace, Alec and Isabelle and up to the moment when she heard Jace's voice calling weakly for her.

The thought of Jace suddenly made her jump off the bed. But she didn't. She couldn't. That's when Clary realized that her whole body was trembling from fear. Fear of what? She did not know. But she had an idea of what it may have caused it.

The nightmare.

Clary's whole body was soaked in sweat. It would have been normal for her to find herself sweating but not in such an outrageous rate. She felt like she just came out from a bath and forgot to dry herself up before putting on clothes. Her shirt was clinging to her back like a magnet clung to the refrigerator's door and she could feel her jeans kissing her thighs and legs as if they were sewn to her skin. She felt icky and uncomfortable all of a sudden. But being icky and uncomfortable could not top what she was actually feeling now, or couldn't feel right now because that was exactly the problem, she wasn't feeling anything. She was void of all emotions.

It was weird, Clary thought, to wake up and find herself not scared of her nightmare. Yes, she woke up sweating and gasping like she usually does but the feeling of guilt, horror and loss weren't present as they always have been when she wakes up. Even the self-loathing part disappeared. And it puzzled her but she did not try to press on it. Instead she tried to analyze why her nightmare felt so different this time.

Clary could feel that something changed in the dream. She forced herself to recall but the nightmare seemed to fade deeper and deeper to the back of her head every time she tried to remember. Her head ached trying to remember the change. But whatever it was, whatever the change was inside the dream it must have been important. Whatever the change was, though, Clary did not know if she should be relieved about it or not.

"You're awake." a voice snapped her from her thoughts. She turned her head to where the voice came from.

Clary almost gasped at the sight of Jace. He was so beautiful that every time her eyes falls on him Clary still couldn't believe that he was hers. His beautiful golden locks were flipped to the side in such an untidy way but still looked sexy. His golden eyes were studying her.

"Hey." Clary smiled back.

Jace walked to her, grabbing a stool and positioned it on the bedside before sitting on it. He rested his arms at the edge of the bed in a cautious way as if trying to avoid any physical contact. His action reminded her of their misunderstanding earlier that day. She immediately looked away, trying not to meet his gaze.

Clary knew that it is wrong of her to give him the cold shoulder when she's the one who's been acting like a brat whose wishes weren't granted. Because if there was something that Clary will never be good at was rejections and she obviously hated being rejected.

"I know you're still upset about earlier." she heard Jace mutter. Clary could hear the hurt in his voice. The thought of ignoring him disappeared and was replaced with the need of hugging him. The knowledge of him hurting was not something Clary was so fond of.

She sighed before looking at him. "I don't really want to talk about it. In fact, let's just forget about it. It's petty and stupid-"

"It's not stupid." Jace said immediately. "It's... Oh, Clary. You have no idea how frustrated I am at myself when I stopped you. Heck, I don't even know how I was even able to stop myself. But I had to. Especially when I saw that I've hurt you." he shut his eyes at the thought of his touch burning Clary. "I want you so much Clary. All I want is to touch you but if it meant hurting you I'll prefer to spend my whole life not touching you than hurting you."

Clary shuddered at the thought. "What happened earlier was nothing. I barely even felt it." she extended her hand to touch him but Jace jumped to his feet, almost startling her, and took a few steps away from the bed when he noticed what Clary was about to do. His action surprised her and on its wake, Clary felt a sharp, fiery pain in her heart. She withdrew her hand back and grabbed the sheets so tightly to stop her hands from shaking.

When Jace saw the hurt expression on her face, he almost ran back to her but, instead, he tried his best to keep a distance from Clary. "The more I touch you the less you become immune to me. If I hadn't seen what I have done to you, things could have been worse. And I cannot live with myself if I know that I'm the reason you're hurt."

Clary took a deep breath. There was something wrong in this scenario. So wrong that it almost felt like... she stopped. She closed her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears that were forming at the back of her eyes. "W-What are you trying to say? Are you..." she choked when the words got stuck in her throat. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No." Jace said quickly, his hair rustling as he shook his head. "No, of course not. But with my current condition I don't think it would be possible for the two of us to be together in the way we want us to be." he explained and immediately added before Clary could say a word, "I love you and all I want is for you be safe. To stay safe. So for now, just until we find a way to get rid of the fire inside of me, I think it's best if we try to make any physical contact. I hope you'll understand why I have to do this, Clary."

Clary squeezed her eyes shut trying to suppress the tears that almost spilled before she nodded. She understood the situation but the thought of not being able to be with him like how normal couples do pained her. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes and looked at him before giving him a defeated nod. "I understand. I do. I just... I just hope that this will be over soon. I want to hold you, be with you so badly... but I will do as you asked."

"I promise I will do everything in my power to get of this. You have no idea how much I want to be with you, too." Jace said before his lips formed to a smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Clary smiled weakly but it soon disappeared when she saw Jace's face stricken with worry. She sensed there was another thing that worried him. "What's wrong?"

"What did he do to you? What did he want from you?" his voice was cold but gentle at the same time. "Did he hurt you? Of course he did." he spatted, answering his own question.

"Who?" Clary asked but she soon understood what he was talking about. She glanced at her right wrist and touched where the rune was drawn earlier. It was gone now meaning the bone was completely healed. "Sebastian... he didn't do anything to me except for trying to break my arm but that was mostly my fault." she said and was surprised at how calm she sounded.

"How did he find you?" he asked.

"When I left, I ran and I ended up in some alley and that's where he found me." she said her eyes still fixed on her wrist. "I don't know how he found me." she looked up and gazed at Jace. He just looked at her. Realizing that he was not going to say anything she went on. "At first I thought he was going to attack me but he told me that that wasn't his intention why he was there. He wanted to check up on me-"

"Check up on you?" Jace said, cutting her off. Clary could sense the alarm in his voice. "Why?"

Clary shrugged. "I guess he just wanted to see me."

"Just wanted to see you? Are you sure that that's all it was?" he asked. His tone was demanding and hard.

Clary looked at him, puzzled. "Yes." she said but it sounded more of a question than a statement. Clary pushed the sheets away from her, the temperature in the room suddenly rose making her feel suffocated. "We walked too. Well, he forced me to go on a walk with him or else he was going to kill innocent people and I didn't want that to happen. And then he brought me to this restaurant."

"Wait. You went to a restaurant with him?" Jace frowned. Clary nodded. "Did he... did he make you take anything? Did he force you to drink something?"

Clary's eyes narrowed. Jace was acting weird and it confused her. She was expecting him to be muttering furiously under his breath because that's what Jace would usually act like during situations like this not act like a paranoid mother. "He didn't make me drink anyth-" then she paused. "Wine. He made me drink wine." she added, remembering how Sebastian kept telling her to taste the wine. When she studied Jace's face, she could not make out what he was thinking. His expression was empty and somehow he looked like he was about to get sick or something. "Jace are you all right?" she jumped off the bed and approached him. She stopped herself when she realized that she was about to touch him. She sighed.

After a few seconds of complete silence, Jace spoke. "Are you sure that it was wine?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Are you a hundred percent sure that what you drank was wine?" he asked again.

"Yes, Jace, it was wine!" Clary snapped. She did not like being interrogated, and his sudden interest on what she drank or not irritated her. "Are you going to tell me what is this about?"

Jace's hand went to the back of his head before he turned and muttered something to himself.

"Jace?"

Jace spun around, his face red with fury. "I am going to kill him! I swear by the Angel, I will kill that son of a... I am going to kill him!"

"Jace what is going on? You're freaking me out?" she called.

"Why did you drink it, Clary?! WHY?" he yelled.

Clary taken aback at his sudden outburst. She did not understand what was happening but she did not like being yelled at. She went through a lot that day and him shouting at her made her feel worse. "I don't understand what's going on! But if you're not going to tell me then fine! But you don't have to shout at me!" she cried, tears gently rolled down her face.

Jace sighed when he saw her crying. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry." he apologized.

Clary wiped her face with the back of her hand. "It's fine but at least tell me what's going on."

Jace took a deep breath. He grabbed the stool and sat down so that they were now on eye level. "While you were asleep, Brother Zachariah attempted to read your thoughts." Jace shook his head when he noticed that Clary was about to say something. "He wanted to read your memories, to learn what happened between you and Sebastian." he paused and gulped. "The only problem is, he couldn't access your mind."

"Wait, what?" Clary mumbled.

"Let me finish." Jace held a finger up. "He couldn't access your mind, hence he couldn't access your memories. So he tried to use some of the abilities of the Silent Brothers to be able to get access to your mind. The spell worked."

Clary gulped. "But?" she asked, knowing that there was more to it than just that.

Jace shut his eyes. "When he was able to get access to your mind, he saw something." he opened his eyes only to show the worry that reflected in them. "He didn't tell us what it is but it was enough for him to believe that you've been compromised."

Clary's eyes widened in shock. "Compromised? ME? What?" she exclaimed. "Wait. Are you saying that the wine that I drank wasn't really wine? That it could be demon blood instead?" Jace did not react. Clary shook her head. "No. That's insane. Because even if it _is_ demon blood that I drank, nothing would have changed because I didn't drink it from the cup."

Jace's head snapped up. "Are you sure?" he said and sighed in relief.

"Yes!" Clary exclaimed, frustrated. "There was no mortal cup or whatever cup, it was a normal wineglass. That's why whatever it is that Brother Zachariah saw in my head, it must have been nothing. Maybe what he saw was my nightmare." then she froze. Jace noticed it.

"Clary, what is it?" he asked.

"The nightmare." she whispered. "There was something wrong in the nightmare. Something changed."

"What changed? What do you mean?"

Clary shook her head. "I don't remember. I tried to remember what it but I couldn't. But I know that something was different about it I just don't know what." she started to rub her temples. The thought of the nightmare made her head ache.

Jace rose from his seat. "I need to tell this to Brother Zachariah. Tell him that he was wrong." he said and made his way to the door. He stopped before reaching the doorway and spun around. "You have to stay here. Rest. I'll be back immediately. I'll just have to break the bad news to Brother Z. It's going to be hard for him but he'll eventually get over it and move on." he grinned.

Clary smiled. "Go. I'll wait for you here." she said and watch Jace disappear.

Clary lied down on the bed, her hands still rubbing her temples. She groaned when she felt a piercing pain stab her in the middle of her head. She tried to ignore the pain as she tried to recall the nightmare, only to fail. She groaned again when she realized that it wasn't just the recent nightmare that she couldn't remember but all _the_ nightmares, the one she's been having every night since the day she came back from the Seventh Sacred Site.

Realizing that it was futile to even try to recall it without making her headache worse, Clary surrendered. Whatever the nightmare was and whatever nightmare she had had were better off forgetting for now. She decided that she will try to recall the nightmare once her headache was gone. She had too many things on her plate now and the dream was definitely something that she did not want to ponder about. Instead, she tried to think of a way to end Jace's suffering. Because as long as the heavenly fire was burning inside him, the two of them will never be able to have a normal relationship.

She closed her eyes and silently made a wish.

She did not mean to fall asleep but her body and mind felt exhausted. Gradually, then suddenly, Clary fell asleep.

Leaving herself vulnerable. Especially from the demon that watched her from afar. His figure hidden in the shadows of the infirmary.

* * *

**I know. My grammar sucks. Thank you. Sorry I was too exhausted to proofread this. Sigh... if only I had a proofreader...**

**So I came up with the fire getting out of control and burning Jace's clothes because, as you have analyzed, after this chapter, the chances of Jace getting shirtless in front of Clary might be close to impossible... nah I don't know. I can always make Clary wear a fireproof suit while making out with Jace. I have a crazy mind after all. :))**

**Anyway, I have left clues in this chapter of what might happen as the story goes on. But I'm going to let you figure them out. They're not really big clues but yeah... I don't want to talk anymore. I might just end up spilling the beans and yeah I don't want that to happen.**

**Okay. So I am going to apologize to everyone. I think I am disappointing a lot of you at how OOC Isabelle and Jace are. I don't know. I just feel like I'm not giving their characters justice. And I would also like to apologize for not updating during the deadline I gave myself. SO SO SORRY.**

**Oh, yeah. And before I forgot, Simon will be on the next chapter! YAY!**

**Oh, AND ONE LAST THING! THIS IS IMPORTANT! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME WITH SOMETHING. JUST TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE THIS STORY A LITTLE INCEST. PEOPLE HAVE PMED ME. SOME WANTS THIS INCEST AND SOME DON'T SO I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH THAT. SO IF YOU COULD, AS YOU LEAVE A REVIEW, PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU ARE CON OR PRO SEBASTIAN/CLARY.**

**So, how did you like this chapter? Did I suck? Tell me how horrible my writing is. I'm open to criticism. It will help me a lot.**

**Till next chapter! Goodbye! Take care!**


	5. CHAPTER 5: Walkout Queens

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I'm baaaack! Anyway... ALLEGIANT IS OUT TOMORROW (in my country) OMGOD I CAN'T BREATHE! IF YOU'RE HEARING SOMEONE SCREAMING WITH EXCITEMENT THAT'S PROBABLY ME. ;) OMG, I am so excited to read it! I mean OMG. I am so speechless now. But the reason why I am advertising Allegiant is because I might not be able to update anytime soon because I'll be either A) Too busy reading Allegiant for the nth time; B) Too busy rereading the Divergent trilogy for nth time; C) Too busy to cope up with the realization that the Divergent Trilogy is over. :'(

Anyway, like I promised you. I will thank all of my followers, people who faved and reviewed my stories! And shout out to all you people who read my fanfic! Thank you very much. You make my heart melt.

**I want to give a million thanks to the people who not only followed but also faved my story. You have no idea how much your faves mean to me. A follow would have been enough to show your appreciation to my story but favoriting it, OMG, guys thank you so much! A special shout out to these guys: **4everallways, BarrelRacer13, Echidna Cullen, Emilyjayden101, Jenndur, SecretAgentMagician, Slightly Afraid, The Dark Plume, noaverageangel, rachaelmonster18.

**Of course my followers are going to get a shout out. Thank you so much for following this story! I am behind speechless by the numbers of followers my story received. If I could only give each and everyone of you a hug, I would, and a very tight one. Anyway, I want to thank these people right here! Please receive my gratitude: **4everallways, Affectionate, Althea Vestrit92, amanda042499, AnnaW14, Ashbelinfante, BarrelRacer13, better1nb1ack, Darcy2012, DaTube24, dauntlessgirl4life, Echidna Cullen, Emilyjayden101, fallenangles123, FinFree25, IcameOnlyForClace, iLoveMeSomeCaptainAmerica, Jacesgurl23, Jenndur, kristymorgenstern, Liza4820, LuanaCiuffreda, 365, maraudergirl68448, noaverageangel, rachaelmonster18, Sarcastic101, Shadowhuntingdivergents, Slightly Afraid, SwanQueen4055, TheDarkPlume, TrintaC.

**SwanQueen4055: **Thank you for reviewing every time! Thank you so much! I love you!

**Guest 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9: **Thank you very much for your reviews! It doesn't matter if you followed, faved this story or not, your reviews means so much to me! Thank you! I love you anonymous people!

**Liza4820:** Thank you for leaving a review! Means so much to me! Thank you and I love you!

**maraudergirl68448: **Since you love Sebastian so much, I granted your wish! Well, he was really supposed to make an appearance anyway ;) But thank you so much for your review! Thank you! I love you!

**dauntlessgirl4life: **Thank you for leaving a review! Means a lot to me! Thank you and I love you!

**Slightly Afraid:** Thank you for loving this story and for your review! Means a lot! Thank you and I love you!

**Ling:**Thank you for your review. Hm. I understand and thank you for letting me know about your opinion on how I have written Clary. Yeah, I am trying to fix her but there's a reason why I wrote her like that. Mostly because I needed her to be weak in this story. I'm sorry, I'm not really good at explaining but I hope you get what I mean. Anyway, thank you very much for leaving a review! Will do my best to satisfy my readers! Thank you! I love you!

**4everallways:** Can I hug you? When I read your review I felt like crying. Like seriously. You saying that my english is 'amazing' means SO MUCH to me! I'll do my best to make my english better for you guys! Thank you and I love you so much! Hugs and kisses!

**noaverageangel:** Thank you for leaving a review! Means so much to me! Thank you and I love you!

**SecretAgentMagician: **Thanks so much for your review! Means a lot! Thank you and I love you!

**AnnaW14:** Thanks for your review. Means so much to me! I love you and Thank you!

**greygirl2358: **Thank you for your review! I know right! Just having Sebastian in the series makes things nastier more nastier and sexier! But I'm not really sure if I am ready to make this M yet. Maybe soon but not yet. I still need the opinion of the people. But already counter your vote so no need to tell me ;) And thank you very much for sharing your opinion! Means a lot! I love you! Thanks! Hugs and kisses!

Okay, guys. Since I received a mix vote about Sebastian's obsession with Clary, I decided to turn this story from Clary/Jace and Sebastian to Jace/Clary/Sebastian. Your opinion matters to me guys and whatever you want, is what you'll get from me. Thank you very much for sharing your opinions! Love you! :)) Don't forget to leave a review! ;) This chapter is for all the Sizzy shippers out there! ;)

* * *

CHAPTER 5:

Walkout Queens

"Preposterous, that's what it is!" Jace bellowed in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I said." Isabelle sighed. She jumped off from the desk where she sat and looked out the window.

The sky was the blend of the darkest shades of orange, a scenery that gave Isabelle a mix feeling of awe and fright. Her eyes glistened as the blinding light of the sun prickled her eyes.

She sighed again, bowed her head as if praying, before glancing back to Jace, whose head's been shaking for the past minutes since they returned to the infirmary after bolting out of the library, both pissed.

"This cannot be happening. This is insane." he muttered, his head still shaking in denial.

Isabelle just nodded her head. She did not know what else to say, she was still in shock by the news Brother Zachariah told them after Jace returned from the infirmary together with the information Clary shared to him about her meeting with Sebastian. Jace told them that Sebastian did not make Clary drink demon's blood from his evil version of the mortal cup. He told them, with a smug smile on his face, that Brother Zachariah's accusation of Clary being turned to a dark shadowhunter was nothing but a mistake, and that whatever Brother Zachariah saw inside Clary's head must have been the nightmare that she had been having every night since that awful day at the Seventh Sacred Site. With the information that he gave them, both Isabelle and Alec sighed in relief, but the Silent Brother did the only thing he was good at, being silent, and then left the room.

He came back after a minute and informed them that he had contacted the Clave about the recent turn of events and asked them for permission to take the verdict, Clarissa Morgenstern, as he likes to call her with his dead cold voice, under the protection of the Silent Brothers at the Silent City, where Clary is expected to be interrogated.

Jace being Jace, went ballistic.

"You are basing your accusation solely on what you've seen inside her head." Jace had yelled to the Silent Brother. "It was a nightmare, and I know what it contains. And for you to think that what you saw is enough to make you believe that she's been associating with Sebastian is the lamest excuse I have ever heard."

_Do not question what I saw, Jace Herondale. I know the truth and that is what I believe in._ Brother Zachariah replied calmly.

"The truth? And what is it?" Jace fumed. "That she's what? So what if she's been having dreams about her stabbing me? It happened, and she's traumatized. Of course she's been having a dream about me. I would too if I were her. I bet you're just jealous she's not dreaming about stabbing _you_."

_You are not taking this situation seriously, Shadowhunter. And that is _not_ what I saw. _

Jace's face narrowed at that point. "What did you see, then?"

_I am not allowed to tell you._

"Not allowed to?" Jace snorted. "You just found out about it just minutes ago, who suddenly ordered you to keep your mouth shut?"

_I would keep my thoughts to myself, Shadowhunter. I believe you are forgetting who you are talking to._

"Save that topic for another argument because now, I do not really care."

"You should." It was Alec who intercepted. He was standing by the staircase when he included himself in the argument. He was composed, as if he was not fazed by what Brother Zachariah was accusing Clary of, but Isabelle knew him so well that she could see right through him. He may not look like it, but Alec did care a little about the redhead, mostly because he did not like to see his parabatai hurt. But, because of his self-righteousness and because of his irritatingly abide-the-rules motto, he had no choice but to stop Jace before he goes too far. "None of us should question what Brother Zachariah saw. If Clary is suspected of treason, then she should be interrogated. If she really is innocent, they will let her go."

"Alec, I adore you but I need you to be a friend right now, not one of the Clave's puppets." Jace said and stared at his parabatai with a mix expression of anger and confusion.

Alec sighed. "I am your friend, and I am saying this because I care. They will just question her, Jace. They're not going to prosecute her."

Jace shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever. Do whatever you want but I am not going to let you take Clary to the Silent City without a fight." he said and made his way out of the library.

"Jace!" Isabelle called after him.

"Let him be." Alec said.

Isabelle rolled her eyes before facing her brother. "Yeah, how about don't talk to me because I'm freaking pissed at you right now?" she snapped at Alec.

"Izzy, I only did it for Jace or else he'd only make things worse."

"Oh, really? By how? Making Brother Zachariah suspect that he's also working with Sebastian? Please. We all _know_ Jace. He'd prefer to _mutilate_ his body first – no offense –" she glances at Brother Zachariah. "Before he would even think of joining that son of a demon bitch. And, how can he even be able to contact that demon when he's on house arrest? And let's not mention him being babysat _24/7_. So, tell me, how will he make things worse by defending Clary's innocence?" she raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her waist as she challenged Alec to give her a good enough a reason but her brother just remained quiet. She turned her head at Brother Zachariah's direction. "Whatever it _is_ that you saw, you're wrong. And this is _preposterous_."

She recalled her say to them before following Jace. She found him in the infirmary, sitting by the windowsill, his eyes focused at the sleeping redhead. And that's how she ended up in that situation of just nodding her head and agreeing with everything that Jace says.

There was a weak buzz that caused Isabelle to be jump on her feet. She sighed when she realized that it was only her phone vibrating to indicate that someone was calling her. She took her phone from her pocket. A small smile appeared on her face when she read the caller ID before she accepted the call. She gave Jace a look, which he interpreted as 'It's-my-booty-call', before she left the room.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." Simon said on the other line. Isabelle couldn't stop the smile from her face from widening. Just hearing his voice always made her feel better. "So, I haven't heard from you all day. I was getting worried."

Isabelle's eyes widened, mostly because of surprise. "Worried? Aw, that would have sounded cute if it wasn't me you were talking to."

"Ha! I forgot." he chuckled. "I should be worried about the people around you, not the other way around."

"I'm glad that's been clarified."

"Anyway, I was wondering what time you're coming to the gig? I, uh, was hoping to get to hung around with you first before it starts." he asks timidly. Isabelle smiled, but before she could answer, Simon spoke again. "By the way, is Clary with you? I've tried to contact her but she's not answering my calls."

Isabelle glanced to the infirmary before sighing. "Yeah, about Clary..."

"Wait, did something happen to her?" he sounded alarmed.

She pursed her lips. "Sebastian got to her. But don't worry!" she added immediately. "She's sleeping as of the moment. Nothing bad happened... except..."

"Izzy?" he asks and Isabelle knew that if he were standing in front of her right now he would be giving her that intense stare he would always give her when he's trying to get an answer from her.

"She's been accused of working for Sebastian."

"WHAT?" he shouted and Isabelle pulled the phone away from her ear. "That's insane! Clary and Sebastian? Hello! Never gonna happen."

"We know! But Brother Zachariah doesn't believe us." she sighed.

"Of course he doesn't. Let me tell you something, the first time I saw one of the Silent Brothers, I knew that there was something off about them. Put their ugly faces aside, they just reek of condescendingness and close-mindedness." he said. "What did Clary say? Well, knowing her, I believe she didn't go down without making a solid argument. That little one is one hell of a debater."

"Yeah, Clary doesn't know about it. She was asleep all the time."

"Of all the time to play Sleeping Beauty, this is when Clary decides to actually be in character? Oh, please." he sighed exasperatedly. "Wait, but with stuffs like that going on there, do you really think you have time to come to our gig? I totally understand if you're not coming."

"No." Isabelle shook her head. "I think this is actually the best time. I need a distraction from all this madness. We all need a distraction. I am definitely going. But, if I don't show up, it's not because of you okay? It would probably be because of Clary."

"Why?"

Isabelle bit her tongue. "Um, Brother Zachariah contacted the Clave and asked them if they could... *sighs* … take Clary under custody to interrogate her." Isabelle paused and even though Simon didn't say a word, she knew that he'd probably be swearing silently in his head. "And by that I mean he wants to take her to the Silent City."

"That's it!" Simon yelled on the other line. "I'm going there!" Isabelle could hear a whooshing sound.

Isabelle's eyes widened. "What? Wait. Simon?! Simon, are you there?" she called. After a few seconds, Simon spoke.

"I'm here." he said.

"Here, where?" Isabelle asked.

"Outside the Institute. Where else?" he answered as if it was the obvious answer.

"Already?" she said, stupefied. Isabelle rolled her eyes. She made her way to the elevator, pressed the button before she resumed the call. "Just wait there." she said and hung up the phone. When the doors of the elevator opened, she lazily walked out of it before making her way out of the Institute.

Simon was standing just outside the cathedral. He was wearing a maroon sweater over a white and gray shirt, and a pair of dark pants. Isabelle tried her best not to blush at the sight of him.

"You do know that you standing here and you being a few miles away won't do much of a difference. You know you can't come in, or have you forgotten that?" she smiled teasingly at him.

Simon just narrowed his eyes. "I know but I thought you could persuade the hoodie guy to come out and save me the trouble of getting myself burned or whatever it is that's going to happen to me if I try to barge in."

Isabelle shook her head. "Unfortunately, my charm doesn't work on him. And it won't be that easy to change his mind." she said and walked to him. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her waist before giving her a peck on her forehead. "Now I am questioning what you're really doing here. Were you really planning to play lawyer with Brother Zachariah or you couldn't wait to see me?"

"Both." he smiled. "And, I wanted to see Clary."

Isabelle pursed her lips. She knew that she shouldn't feel jealous of Clary. Simon already told her that he doesn't feel that way anymore for the redhead. But she still felt a little insecure when Simon puts Clary on the top of his priority list. She shook the thought aside.

"Like I said, she's resting." she said.

"I know but I wanted to be there for her." he scowled.

"Clary would understand it. Don't worry. I'll tell her that you barged in and were able to get a sound out of the sealed lips of Brother Zachariah before the Angel burned you to a crisp or whatever it is that might happen to you."

"I knew I could count on you." he smiled before pulling her again to an embrace before kissing her on the lips.

* * *

Clary sighed frustratedly.

She was standing at the far corner of the library, by the window, with her arms crossed, while trying to block out all the shouting her mother was causing.

It was around 6 in the evening when she woke up, and finding herself a second time lying on the infirmary. But, unlike the first time that she awakened, she wasn't alone. Jace was the first person she saw when her eyes scanned the room. It made her breathless seeing his golden eyes staring back at her. His presence glowing like the blinding light that the sun behind him radiated. That's when she looked around the room for a clock that she noticed that they were not the only person there.

To her surprise – and disappointment that she couldn't spend time with Jace alone – the infirmary was suddenly filled with dozens of people: Her mom, Isabelle, Alec, Maryse, Brother Zachariah, Brother Enoch, and more Silent Brothers – whom she couldn't differentiate from the other because they basically looked the same – and the cat, Church.

(**A/N:** If you are wondering why I didn't include Luke, please remember that he's still a werewolf. And no downworlder can enter the Institute. Unless it's the movie version.)

"What did I do now?" she had asked them but no one said anything to her. Instead, her mother, Clary noticed that her face was all flushed, not due to embarrassment but because she was infuriated, stood up and gently spoke to her, and to everyone else in the room, if she could follow her to the library because they _needed_ to talk.

She obliged without asking, being the good daughter that she is and all, and because she knew that seeking for an explanation at that moment would only be useless. She followed her mother to the library with everyone else. But the moment they all got inside, whatever it was that her mother was keeping inside her exploded, and Clary could swear that WWIII begun and that her mother was the initiator of the war.

At first, she joined them, demanding what was going on. She got a few words like: Silent City, treason, question, arrest, under custody, doubt, suspicion, loosed screwdriver, Sebastian, night. To which Clary couldn't make out any sense. Eventually she just decided to get away from them and just let them settle whatever their issues are with themselves. Especially because she was not allowed to voice her opinion since she _wasn't_ an adult yet.

Clary glanced out the window. She watched as the lights from the moving vehicles flickered like fireflies. The scenery from where she was standing was breathtakingly beautiful and so serene, almost as if the impending war that Sebastian was plotting against them was nothing but just an empty threat. At the thought of the demon, Clary couldn't help but wonder what his real reason for paying her a visit was. Was it really because he just wanted to see her or was there something else, something bigger than just 'check on my sister'. But as much as Clary tried to come up with something valid, none of them were good enough a reason for Sebastian to suddenly pop out from his hellhole. Unless he wanted to agitate the Clave, but if he wanted to shake things up, then his presence wasn't really necessary, especially when he could order his army of dark shadowhunters to cause havoc.

She was too deep in thought when she suddenly felt a piercing pain cracked through her head, making her dizzy and caused her to stumble backwards until her body slammed against a shelf. A book or two fell from the shelf resulting to a loud thudding sound.

Clary was still a little disoriented when she felt someone trying to help her to her feet. She snapped her head and saw Alec watching her with a cautious expression. Everyone in the room was now looking at her, their war paused momentarily.

It was Jace who broke the awkward silence. "Are you all right? What happened?" he said. He was standing a few feet away from her and Alec, his hands were clenched, trying his best not to throw himself to Clary and hold her in his arms.

Clary stared at him for a couple of seconds, opened her mouth to say something only to come up with nothing.

Although her head ached, whatever it was that just happened to her was worse than any other headache she'd ever experienced. And, for some reason, the images of her nightmare resurfaces from wherever they decided to hide earlier. She remembers her nightmare again but the change that she was looking for came back blurry. Clary couldn't make out anything from it. Not even a single little detail.

Her silence made Jocelyn tense. "Clary, honey?" her voice chimed with worry. She approached her and gently pulled her to her. She held Clary by her arms before facing the Silent Brothers. The rage in her eyes ignited again. "Whatever you're accusing Clary of, it's ridiculous. I would know if my daughter is fraternizing with Jonathan, and I would know if she's been turned. She's my daughter, I would definitely notice if something's changed."

_It does not matter what you notice or not._ Brother Enoch said. _Brother Zachariah revealed to us what it is he saw in her head, and it is something we cannot let happen._

Brother Zachariah took a step forward. It was eery at how soundless he moved._ She may not be working with Sebastian now, but she will eventually. I have seen her thoughts, and her thoughts will only bring danger to us all._

"What exactly did you see?" Jace snapped. Maryse shook her head at him, trying to make him stop. After all, he was not yet an adult and cannot include himself in this kind of conversation. But Jace ignored her. "You can't just make us accept your accusation if you're not going to show us any evidences. What exactly did you see to make you believe that Clary is dangerous? And, you said it yourself, she's not working with Sebastian. So, stop being so vague and just tell us what you saw!"

"Jace, you should stay out of this." Maryse scolded him. Although she didn't sound angry.

"No." Jocelyn intervened. "He's right. If the images that you have seen in her head makes you believe that she is dangerous, then show it to us. We ought to know what you are basing your accusations on."

Brother Enoch moved beside Brother Zachariah. _Let them see what you saw._ He said and then glanced at Clary. His dead cold eyes made her flinch. _Even though these thoughts originated from your mind. I need you to embrace yourself to whatever you are about to see. They won't be pleasant._

Everybody looked at her again. The attention that she's getting made her suddenly want to turn invisible. The urge to use a rune on herself at that moment sounded like a great idea to her. But she shrugged the thought away. Clary wanted to know what it was that changed in her dream, the thing that made all the Silent Brothers believe that she was a threat, but, at the very same time, she was not ready to let the others see her nightmare. For some reason, it was something that she never wanted anyone want to watch, especially Jace, and because she also feared that whatever it is that they are going to see will also make them fear her. And she did not want that to happen.

Clary suddenly shut her eyes, trying to clear her head. She had to make a decision, even though she was not given any choice at all. She could leave and not see their reactions or she could stay and watch as they look at her differently. She so wished that the blurry image of the nightmare cleared in her head. And, as if on cue, as if faith finally decided to grant her a wish, the image cleared in her head. It was so clear that Clary was taken aback by what she had just seen that made her even question if what she saw was actually a product of her own mind or a real event. She gasped at what she saw. Her eyes widened with fear and all the colors in her face seemed to fade.

Her sudden reaction made everyone a little worry.

"Clary, are you all right?" Jocelyn asked.

"Clary?" Alec and Isabelle both called.

"What's happening to her?" Jace demanded as he cocked his head to get a better view of Clary, trying to stay as far away from anyone.

But before Clary could recover from the images in her head and answer them, Brother Enoch approached Jocelyn.

_She remembers what her mind made her forget. And she knows that she is a danger to you all._

"But what exactly is it?" Jace yelled again. "Why don't you just show us already?"

Clary gasped at Jace's words. She shook her head before staring at Brother Enoch. "Don't show them!"

"What?" Jace, Isabelle and Jocelyn said at the same time, but Clary ignore them.

"Don't show them!" she begged. "I'll go with you! I'll answer all your questions just don't show them!"

All the Shadowhunters in the room looked at her with their eyes as wide as they could get.

"What are you talking about, Clary?" Jocelyn snapped at her daughter. Her face struck with disbelief and worry. "What did you see, Clary? Tell me!" Clary just shook her head without looking at her mother.

_Clarissa Morgenstern, if you please step forward._

Isabelle threw herself in between Brother Enoch and Jocelyn and Clary. "Wait, you're taking her? You're seriously taking her?"

Brother Enoch glanced at Maryse before staring at Isabelle. His cold stares made Isabelle shiver, but remained still on the spot. _Clarissa Morgenstern has already agreed to be taken under our custody. Isabelle Lightwood, please step aside._

"Yeah, and that's because you're pressuring her. Look at her! She's scared!" Isabelle cried, and pointed a finger at Clary's direction.

_She is scared, not because of our doing, but because she fears of what she is capable of doing._

"So, she's going to kill me in that dream, and then what? And what is it? Just tell us already." Jace snapped.

Clary saw Brother Enoch glance at her direction, and before she could comprehend what it meant, before she could stop him from saying what he was about to say, it was too late.

_A demon will rise within her by every time the blood of a loved one is spilled. She will mark the son of the demon Lilith with the first rune and descends to hell with him, to unleash all the Great demons to our world using the gift of the Angels given to her. Hell will rise, Idris will fall. Jonathan Morgenstern will be king,_ he pauses and glances at Clary. _And Clarissa Morgenstern is the would be queen._

Clary's whole body numbed. The revelation of her felt like someone poured ice cold water on her entire being. She fell to her knees and covered her face with her hands, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

The room was so silent, and it remained like that for a couple of minutes. Nobody dared to make a sound. And, for some reason, it scared Clary. She took a deep breath and, with all the strength that she could summon, removed her hands from her face and stared at the people around her. Nobody looked at her, not even the Silent Brothers.

She shook her head not wanting to believe what is happening. No one wanted to look at her because they were scared of her, she thought. She kept shaking her head as she tried to push herself to her feet. She glanced at her mother, Isabelle, Alec, Maryse and then at Jace but all of them were still too shocked by what they just saw and heard. She turned to Brother Enoch and glared.

"I told you I'll go with you!" she cried, and that is when she realized that she had been crying. "I told you not to tell them, not to show them anything!" she cried, and without thinking, her hand went inside her pocket. When she took it out, that's when she realized that she unconsciously grabbed for her stele.

At the sight of the stele, Brother Enoch glanced at her. _What are you planning to do?_ He asks as he watched Clary distance herself from everyone in the room. Everyone watched Clary as she drew a rune on the wall. It was a rune to make a portal.

"Clary, what are you doing?!" Jace called after her.

Clary turned to all of them, her face wet with tears. "You didn't do as I said, so I'm not going with you." she sobbed, ignoring Jace and everyone's plea, before she threw herself inside the portal, without a destination in mind.

* * *

Jace was at a loss for words.

He was still in shock, just like everyone else in the room, trying to make sense of what just happened. And with Clary suddenly opening a portal and disappearing only made things worse.

When Brother Enoch told and showed them the things Brother Zachariah saw inside Clary's head, he was not ready to witness the things that they revealed to them.

There were only glimpses but they were too powerful, too strong that he could almost touch them. Seeing just a glimpse of what was inside Clary's nightmare, made him sick and scared. He wondered how Clary coped up with this after watching him die over and over every time she closes her eyes. Jace felt her heart squeeze at the thought of the hardship and repeated suffering that she had to go through whenever she had to go to sleep.

But the flashes that Brother Zachariah showed them and the words that left Brother Enoch's lips, gave nightmare a totally new definition. He felt awful after seeing those images. The sight of Clary marking Sebastian with the Mark of Cain, the Great demons being unleashed to earth, the fall of Idris, the death of all the shadowhunters, and Sebastian ruling Idris with Clary made Jace so sick that he could almost taste acid at the back of his mouth. But those were nothing compared to that single image that was now carved at the back of his eyelids. It made him uncomfortable to try to recall it but he couldn't help himself to think about it.

The image was of Clary. She was standing beside Sebastian. But that was not what made him uncomfortable, it was something else, it was Clary herself. She still was her but, at the same time, she wasn't her anymore. Her hair was redder, in a distant they seemed like they were blazing, just like fire. Her face was paler, all her freckles were now more visible than ever. Her eyes were no longer the green that he so used to seeing. They were of different shades of green. Her eyes, Jace noticed, were the shade of emerald-green around her pupils but it turns darker as it reached the edge of irises. Almost as if the corner of the irises were black. The thought of it reminded Jace of a lunar eclipse, with the moon being covered by the sun. Her eyes looked just as beautiful but menacing at the same time.

But it was not the change of appearance that made him uncomfortable. It was the expression that she was wearing when she watched the demons devour or kill the Shadowhunters that made him uneasy. Because, in the nightmare that the Silent Brothers have shown him and the others, Clary just stood still as she watched their comrade die brutally in the hands of their enemies with an amused look on her face, the sight of people getting murdered pleasured her.

"I need to go after her." Jace declared, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him.

Alec frowned. "You can't leave the Institute. You might end up hurting somebody." he said. "And, besides, we don't know where she portaled to."

Jace sighed, disappointed. Alec had a point. He looked up and glanced from Alec and Isabelle and to everyone else in the room. "I can't, but all of you can."

"But we still don't know where she went." Isabelle replied.

"We don't have to know. We can use a locator spell." Alec said and made his way to a desk where his mother kept the world maps. Maryse assisted her son to start the spell, proud of him that he barely needed her help. Jocelyn took out a picture of a young Clary as the item that could link them to Clary's current location.

There were only a few words that Alec had to say before the spell begun. They had it easy this time compared to when Jace disappeared. Clary may want to be alone at the moment, and Jace would have respected her decision if things weren't as grave as they are now. But because the situation that they were in could be considered grave, they had to find her. Lucky for them, Clary didn't really thought of cutting her links with all her stuff.

A few seconds after the spell begun, Jace and the others caught a glimmer on the map.

"Clary." Jace exhaled a big sigh of relief. Just seeing appear on the map made him feel a bit calmer.

"Wait." Isabelle frowned. Jace and the others glanced at her with a questioning look. "Isn't that..."

Jace stared down at the map before his eyes settled to read the location where Clary was at. Jace's whole body went rigid.

* * *

Clary groaned in pain as she tried to push herself to sit.

When she threw herself inside the portal, she felt like her whole body was being sucked by a vacuüm, being stretched painfully, only to be thrown out to the ground like a bubblegum was spitted out on the sidewalk.

The portal opened a few feet above the ground, making Clary unprepared for the fifteen feet fall. She fell face down, with her body slamming to the ground with a loud thud.

She flinched when she managed to make herself sit, and it took her all her remaining strength to get her to stand on her feet without stumbling down. She tried to balance herself first before she was sure that she could walk to the nearest tree for support. The only problem, there was not a single tree in wherever she was standing. Or none that was visible to her eyes. Because wherever she portaled herself to, was already nightfall. That is when Clary tried to study her surroundings. She closed her eyes and opened them as she tried to adjust to the darkness. It took her a view attempts before her eyes started to make out some stuff. Instead of trees, she saw the silhouettes of two giant pillars.

A few feet away from her stood two tall, narrow stones, with a capstone on top. The stones, reminded Clary of a frame of a doorway. Through it, she saw nothing but a rocky plain with a few patches of grass. Somehow, Clary had a feeling that she'd been there before. Although the scenery looked a bit different from the one that she's trying to recall. There was a sudden gust of wind that made Clary cover her face with her hands. She turned around to stop the wind from making her eyes teary. When she opened her eyes, all the colors in her face left her.

Clary felt her heart skip a beat before it started to thump painfully in her chest. A giant flat stone lied before her. But it was not the sight of the tomb that frightened her but the person that was lying still atop of it that scared her. Her eyes stared at the white, almost silvery, hair of the man, the hair that she hoped to never see again. She immediately searched her pockets for her stele, trying to keep as less noise as she could, only to realize that her stele wasn't anywhere on her. Her eyes scanned the ground where she fell and there she found it. There was a problem though. Her stele was snapped into pieces. Clary couldn't believe how bad her karma was at that moment.

Clary suddenly regretted making the portal and hoped that she'd just let the Silent Brothers lock her inside the Silent City instead. Because, if there was a place far worse than being locked inside the creepy dark dungeons where thousands of bones of dead shadowhunters rested, was where she was standing now. And to add to that, she had exiled herself to a place that she'd never dreamed of revisiting with the one person she despised the most.

Clary wished she was sleeping and the sight in front of her was just another sick product of her imagination. But no matter how hard she pinched herself, the image in front of her never disappeared.

Clary found herself standing, without nowhere else to hide, at the Seventh Sacred Site, the place where she stabbed and watched Jace die in her arms, the haunted place that she kept revisiting every time she closes her eyes, exiled next to the sleeping demon Sebastian.

* * *

**OOh, Brother Enoch, didn't you know that Clary has a really short temper? If you don't give her what she wants, then same goes for you, hoodie guy.**

**So almost every important character is present in this chapter except for one the most beloved person in the series. Guess who?**

**Hey, so I included Simon here because I didn't include him in the previous chapters. And hey, Sebastian is again on this chapter. But he's sleeping... -_- Too many sleeping beauty in this chapter. **

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda messy. So, what do you think? Please let me know!**

**From now on, I decided to make this story Jace/Clary/Sebastian. not just Clary/Jace. Oh, and starting from this chapter, I will be responding to all the reviews!**

**So, I'm gonna say this again. Don't expect any update anytime soon. I'll be too busy with reading Allegiant, or maybe the Divergent Trilogy. Don't forget to leave a review! Bye! Love you guys! Take care! You guys ROCK!**


	6. CHAPTER 6: Speak to Me

**A/N: **Guys! OMG I'M BACK! (This is me not updating anytime soon haha LOL). I read Allegiant 3 times and I still can't get over it! But because I was so full of adrenaline I started writing this chapter! HOLLA! Haha.. But OMG. Tris and Four yada yada yada and then Tori yada yada yada and Uriah yada yada YADA and then Four and Tris almost YAADADA :( But then YADA... I CAN'T! VERONICA ROTH BROKE ME WITH THE PERFECTION THAT IS CALLED ALLEGIANT ASDFGH.

Anyway... So I finished sooner than I thought I would have so here I am updating it. Aren't I an angel? ;) Anyway, this one is pretty long. 7,500++ words long not including my nonsense notes. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written... PHEW :) So I wrote this when I was sleep deprived and when I don't get enough sleep I kind of act like I was high or something. Although I don't do drugs. Guys, don't do drugs, okay?

**Greygirl2358:** Hi! So yeah.. I decided to turn this M... but it's a SAFE M. Nothing intense yet but I'll probably go there sooner or later. :) I never liked the Silent Brothers because they scare the bejesus out of me that's why I decided to make them hateful in this story although they have a reason why they're hateful. You get what I mean? Oh, and I forgot to answer your review regarding the doors not opening for Clary. Well, the doors not opening for Clary was a clue to one of my twists. But I wonder if you know why they won't open. I don't know if you're on the same track as mine but yeah... I'm glad that someone tries to solve the puzzles in my story. You make my heart melt! Thank you!

**SwanQueen4055:** Thank you so much for your review! It means so much to me!

**Disney4ever:** Hi! So have you read Allegiant?! It's so good isn't it?! Anyway, here's Chapter 6 hope you enjoy it!

**Maraudergirl68448: **Yeah, lucky we still have the movie! Can't wait to see it! Hmm.. what is going on with Clary? Hmm, I dunno. Nah, kidding. Of course I do but I can't tell you that now. It would totally spoil everything. AND YES Sebastian! I always like him. Who doesn't love the bad guy? Anyway, thank you for the review!

**ImaginaryMoonlight:** Aww, thank you! And thank you for the review!

**4everallways:** Glad that even though you don't like Sebastian my story appeals to you! Thank you so much for reading my story! Thank you!

**Darklovehunter:** Magnus... hmmm.. why don't you just see it for yourself, ay? ;) Thanks for reading my story!

THANK YOU FOR THE NEW FOLLOWS, FAVES AND TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORY! THANK YOU!

So I changed the rating to an M... don't worry, it's a safe M... for now. ;)

P.S. I wrote this when I was sleep deprived and I seriously can't think straight when I don't get the necessary hours of sleep. Anyway, hope you like this story! Don't forget to leave a review! :)

**I DO NOT OWN TMI. JUST THIS FANFIC!**

* * *

CHAPTER 6:

Speak To Me

Jace tapped his foot impatiently as he watched Alec staring nervously on his phone.

They all have agreed, after locating Clary at the Seventh Sacred Site, that they had to go and get her. They feared that her current location would be one of the places that Sebastian would expect Clary to show up at, and that he might already be on his way to her and, probably, hurt her. But, there was one tiny problem, they needed a warlock to conjure a portal, and the only person they knew was capable of opening up one was currently AWOL.

Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, have vacated his place of residence after he broke up with Alec. The only way to contact him was through sending a message using any of the natural elements, which did not assure for a fast delivery and response, or through sending a message with the easy means of technology, the cellphone, to which another issue seemed to arise. Alec Lightwood was currently having an internal battle whether to call Magnus or not.

Jace rolled his eyes. He snatched Alec's phone from his grip, cautious enough not to touch him, before pressing the call button.

"There. Wasn't _that_ simple?" Jace grinned unenthusiastically at his parabatai.

Alec looked at him incredulously. Jace placed the phone on his ear and waited impatiently for Magnus to pick up the other line. The line was silent for a couple of nanoseconds before Jace heard a ring.

"Come on. Pick up the phone already." he muttered under his breath. His eyes focused on the clock as he watched the precious seconds getting wasted as the High Warlock of Uselessness didn't answer the phone.

"I still don't get it why we can't just make a portal ourselves?" Jace glanced at Isabelle's direction. She stood with her hands on her hips as she gave everyone a look that Jace interpreted as 'use your common sense'.

Jocelyn sighed. "Although it is easy to duplicate the runes for the portal, we need the help of a warlock to guide us as we travel through dimensions. As much as I want to do one right now, we might just end up lost and trapped in an alternate dimension and we don not want that to happen. Only Clary has the ability to conjure a portal without the help of a warlock."

Jace groaned when the other line died on him. "I cannot believe this. He's got the audacity not to answer me."

Alec rolled his eyes before grabbing the phone from Jace's hand, also making sure not to make any physical contact, before staring questioningly at him. "He's not answering the phone _because_ he thinks _I'm_ the one making the phone call, not _you_." he said, his forehead furrowed. "Not everything _is_ about you."

"Roasted." Isabelle said as she tried to cover it through fake coughs. Even though she was amused by it, she was surprised by her brother's comeback at Jace. It was the first time he ever saw him snapped at Jace in years. But he did not blame him, he still hasn't recovered from his break-up after all, and suddenly calling the one person who's causing brother so much heartache during a situation like this, a situation when someone needed his help, when this was one of the reason he gave Alec why he wanted to break up with him, is like putting salt on freshly opened wounds.

Jace just stared at his parabatai with a stupefied look on his face.

Maryse put a hand on Alec's shoulder. Her son turned at her, and gave her an apologetic look but Maryse shook her head before giving him a weak smile. "Here. Let me copy the number. I'll try to give him a call." she said softly, her voice so gentle in their ears.

Jace and the others, watched Maryse copy the number on her phone before pressing the call button. It didn't take long after she placed the phone against her ear when she started to speak again.

"Good evening. Is this Magnus Bane?" she asked politely. Jace mouthed the word immature when Magnus had answered their mother's call but not his, using Alec's phone. "This is Maryse Lightwood. Yes, I understand but I wouldn't be calling you if we knew we were capable of dealing with this ourselves if we didn't need your help. It's about Clary Fray. We're afraid that her brother, Jonathan Morgenstern, may have gotten to her. We fear that she is in danger."

Jace cringed when Maryse referred Sebastian as Clary's brother. Yes, they may have the same parents, but, besides that, they had nothing in common. And just the mere fact that he didn't act _brotherly_ around Clary gave him no right to be called one.

Jace's head snapped when he heard Maryse release a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you very much. Yes, we will be awaiting for you outside the Institute. Thank you very much." she smiled before ending the call. She smiled before beaming at Jace's direction. "There. Wasn't_ that_ simple?"

Jace couldn't help but grin at Maryse. She heard Isabelle and even Alec snicker. Jocelyn smiled a little, but her face was still filled with worry. Jace's smile disappeared at the thought of Clary.

"You should go. I will wait for you here." Jace said to them, with all the strength that he could muster. The thought of not being able to be with Clary pained him.

Everyone except him and the Silent Brothers made their way to the door. Alec stopped in front of him.

Alec locked his eyes with Jace. "She will be okay. We will get to her before Sebastian reaches her. I promise you that."

Jace smiled weakly without reaching his eyes. "Don't promise, just do it." he said. Alec nodded before leaving the library.

Jace watched him as he disappeared at his sight. He took a deep breath and stared at the window, looking at the sky and quietly said a small prayer in his head. He wasn't the type to do prayers and stuff, but right now praying seemed to be the only thing that he can do to help his friends and to save Clary.

* * *

Alec stood nervously outside of the Institute together with everyone else. Their glamours making them invisible to the mundane eyes.

They were outside because they were waiting for Magnus Bane, a downworlder – who was not allowed to step inside the Institute because of him being part demon – and the only person who could help them get to Clary before Sebastian could get to her first. But little did they know that Sebastian was already keeping her company... but before we can go back to Clary's current situation, let's tackle Alec's anxiety first.

Alec was anxious – Duh – and also excited to see Magnus after their break-up. Alec wondered if he was also feeling the same way like he was but he doubted it, not after with what he'd done. It was his fault why Magnus decided to end things between them and he wouldn't blame him he'd decided to ignore him for the rest of his life.

But Alec was desperate to be with him, and he wanted so much to live the rest of his life together with Magnus. But everything went wrong when he chose to seek help from someone he shouldn't have trusted. Camille's words though gave him hope and as much as he did not want to listen to her he did, and now his life was ruined. The love of his life was gone.

Alec's head jerked up when Isabelle nudged him at the side. With her eyes, Isabelle pointed something, or someone.

Magnus was walking so elegantly towards them. He was wearing a dark trench coat, black shirt and a pair of yellow skinny jeans. His hair spiked, pointing in all directions. His cat eyes piercing him as he stared at particularly nothing. Alec felt his heart skip a beat, or two, when he saw him.

Maryse stepped forward. "Thank you for granting our plea."

"As long as you stick to your part of the agreement." Magnus said in response, his voice causing mass chaos inside Alec.

But Alec felt his stomach churn when he heard his words, and he couldn't help but feel sad.

The agreement was that this would be the final request that he will grant and after that, no matter how desperate and helpless they become, they will not try to ask for his assistance anymore. Meaning that _this_ could probably be the last time he would see of him.

Alec's heart throbbed painfully.

"You have my words." Maryse said. "I swear on the Angel."

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down.

Magnus then reached a wall. With a stride of his hands, letters appeared on the mural. A portal opened after a few seconds.

He turned to face Maryse and the others but not looking at any of them in the eyes. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Seventh Sacred Site." Jocelyn said, her voice quivering.

Magnus raised an eyebrow. The thought of going to visit that place somehow amused him, and Alec wondered why. Magnus then touched the drawings on the wall before facing Jocelyn again.

"What on her silly head was your daughter thinking when she opened up a portal?" he said as he stepped away from the portal. "Anyway, in you go."

Eager to see her daughter, Jocelyn was the first person to step inside. Maryse and Isabelle followed her suit. Alec, however, just stayed rooted to the ground.

They were alone, finally. Although he didn't really mean to start a conversation he decided that since this could be his last chance to talk with him, then maybe Magnus would hear him.

"I-I..." Alec stuttered trying to come up with something, anything. But he couldn't. He didn't even know what to say to him. Alec only wanted to hold him, touch him, kiss him but he knew that he had no more right to do any of those things.

When Magnus noticed that Alec found himself incapable of speaking, he decided to be the one to say something instead.

"Let's not make this hard for the both of us." Magnus said. "I don't want to make things more uncomfortable than they already are." he said and Alec just nodded his head.

There was a longing in his voice that Alec heard and it almost caused him to throw himself at him and wrapped him so tightly in a hug, but he stopped himself. He walked to the portal and then glanced at the Institute. He thought of his parabatai and the promise he made to him.

Whatever it trouble they were going to face on the other side of the portal, Alec would do anything to get Clary back. Because if there is another thing aside from losing Magnus that he couldn't fathom, it was the thought of Jace losing Clary.

* * *

For someone with a rational mind, running as far away as possible from your enemy was the obvious answer when one find themselves trapped in the same situation as Clary. But since Clary wasn't thinking rationally at the moment, she'd just stood there, for what seemed like eternity, with her eyes shifting between the dark, vast rocky terrain that surrounded her and the giant tomb stone that laid atop a hill where a vicious demon gladly claimed as his resting place.

She did not know why she had chosen to stay put, but Clary had the feeling that if she tried to flee from the demon, she would just find herself lost or, worse, trapped, in wherever the Seventh Sacred Site was located. For all Clary knew, they could be in the middle of a really really deserted island, or in one of those demon-infested alternate dimensions that Jace once mentioned to her before. And the thought of facing demons without nothing to protect herself with nothing but her tiny fists was far worse than taking her chances with facing the _evil incarnate_ himself. At least with Sebastian, she had a hundred percent chance of staying alive, and the chance to use his stele to make a portal and to return home. That is, if she gets a stele before he realizes what she was about to do _or _if he even owned one.

Clary took a deep breath for every step that she makes as she moved closer to the giant stone. Every step she made, though, seemed to resonate louder and louder as she got nearer and nearer. This, for some reason, made Clary sweat uncontrollably and mutter something under her breath. She remembered waking up feeling icky and with her clothes all wet made her so disgusted with herself that she planned to change clothes earlier only to fall asleep again.

Speaking of sleep, the sleeping beast shifted in his sleep, making Clary hide at the foot of the tomb. She stayed like that, in that crouching position, listening intently for any other sound that may tell her that Sebastian was no longer asleep. But the silence was not broken, except for the shallow breathing that she heard. Clary peeked first before slowly standing back on her feet. She studied his face for any sign of awareness, and when she knew that he was deep in his sleep, she moved and stood right to his side.

Clary's eyes scanned his figure for any sign of a stele. Her search, though, ended up in disappointment. Not only was Sebastian stele-less, he was also weaponless. He had nothing on him that she could find useful in her current situation. Clary almost smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Clarissa..." she snapped her head at the sudden mention of her name. She turned her head slowly, her entire body doing its best not to tremble in fear, to face him. She was ready to meet his pitched-black, icy cold stares, prepared to see him smirk viciously at her like a predator would to its prey. But none of those deadly glares or malicious grins greeted her, instead Clary watched as Sebastian make more shallow breathings during his sleep. Clary couldn't help but lean closer to his face.

It was the very first time that Clary got the chance to watch Sebastian sleep, it was the very first time that Clary caught Sebastian with his defenses down. It confused her seeing him sleeping so peacefully, but what confused her more was the fact that his demonic senses haven't noticed her hovering around him at all. Clary knew Sebastian, she knew that he possesses very keen senses thanks to his demon blood, so it was somehow perplexing to find him in such a vulnerable state, unaware of what is happening around, and open to any threats. She wondered if this was only an act.

Clary hadn't notice how little a space was left between their bodies, she did not notice that her hair was already prickling Sebastian's skin, nor that her hands gently rested on his chest. Clary was lost in the view in front of her.

There was something about Sebastian's sleeping form that mesmerized Clary, and she had no clue how she could break the trance that she was pulled in. There was this innocence, a purity and kindness that she did not expect that a vicious demon like Sebastian could possess, but there it was, emanating from him in his most vulnerable state. His face looked so peaceful, and made Clary question whether Sebastian could actually be able to show such expression.

Clary wondered if there was a time when Sebastian was actually innocent and lived a peaceful life.

There was another strong wind gust that made Clary squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes, two onyx shade orbs stared back at her in the dim moonlight. Sebastian looked at her with wide eyes, an expression of surprise crossed his face.

Startled, Clary stumbled backwards. Her sudden action made her lose her balance. Clary braced herself for the fall. Her body slammed, but instead of the rocky terrain that she expected to catch her fall, two strong, warm arms caught her instead. She looked behind her and found Sebastian. Clary was shocked at how quickly he moved, because just a moment ago, Sebastian was still lying on the flat stone. But Clary _should_ have seen this coming, except that she didn't, because earlier, Sebastian's demon senses were all turned off. How his demon senses worked made Clary wonder.

Sebastian helped Clary stand on her feet while still wearing that confused look on his face.

Clary did not know what to do now that Sebastian is awake and standing just a few feet from her. Again, like every time she ended up in situations like this, Clary found herself frozen to the ground.

"Clarissa." Sebastian said weakly, still not believing that the beauty that stood in front of him was really there. He took a step forward while Clary took a step backward.

Clary curled her fists to a ball, ready to punch him any moment he dared lay a finger on him.

"You came." Sebastian said and a smile, a genuine one, broke on his face.

"What are you talk-" Clary started but before she could finish, Sebastian had already threw himself to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Shocked by his sudden action, Clary found herself unable to move.

"You came. You came for me. I _knew_ you'd come for me." he repeated as he tightened the hug. He buried his face on her shoulder and whispered, "Thank you." his breath caressing the nape of her neck, sending a warm sensation that made Clary a little dizzy.

Clary felt Sebastian's fingers brush her curly red hair. The gesture made her think of Jace just as Sebastian's strong arms, firm chest, and blazing hot skin made her remember of him. The memory of them being intimate earlier that day resurfaced together with the sensation that she felt. Being held in such passionate way made Clary feel the _need_ to be touchedthe way she had been touched that morning.

But Clary knew better and she wouldn't let Sebastian touch her intimately because there was only one person who she wants to touch her like that and no one else. But then again, being touched by Jace could now only be a fantasy, because as long as that heavenly fire still burned inside him, Clary was forbidden to touch him. And worse, kiss him.

And here she is now – a teenager deprived of pleasure – being held so intimately by the only person – other than Jace – whose dream was nothing but to be with her and to make her his (by force). Clary could almost hear the Angels' mocking her.

Clary was disgusted at her current situation, but with her heart racing and adrenaline pumping in her veins, the thought of being held by Sebastian was overshadowed with the desire that she was now experiencing. It was so wrong to feel this way, especially towards someone who wasn't Jace, but there was this voice at the back of her head that told her that this was right and even urged her to let the demon please her.

But there was also another reason why she went limp when he pulled her to an embrace. The way he reacted when he saw her bending over him; the way he looked at her with such childish expression; the words that left his lips that were filled with so much joy; and the way he held her tight against him to make himself believe that she was not a hallucination, all those reactions took Clary by surprise.

Sebastian grinned when he felt Clary ease in his arms and react the way he had hoped her to. That is why it took him a lot of restrain to make himself stop from touching him but before he could do that, he kissed the nape of her neck before biting it.

Clary yelped at his sudden action, and as if ice cold water was poured on her, she backed away immediately, realizing what just happened. Clary was at a shock and loss for words. For the second time that day, Clary has lost herself to the hunger that she did not know she was craving for and just stood there, limp, letting the demon help her get rid of it. For the second time that day, Clary let lust take over her.

"As much as I want to touch you, this isn't really the place for us to do _it_." Sebastian said and touched her arms, the sweet smile back on his face.

Clary, now free from shock but anger for her earlier actions, glared at him before she batted his arms off of her. "Don't touch me!"

Sebastian's eyes narrowed at her. He stared at her, confused a little, before he realized something. "You still haven't..." but stopped, the sweet smile disappeared too.

"Still haven't _what_?" Clary asked but Sebastian just raised an eyebrow at her. There was something condescending about his reaction that pissed Clary. Clary's hand flew and smacked against Sebastian's face.

The impact of it made Sebastian stagger backwards. When he looked up, he stared at Clary with utter disbelief. As much as he wanted to be angry at her, the fact that she was able to slap him without him noticing amused him.

"That's for all the things that you've put me through today." Clary growled.

"Put you through?" Sebastian said, a little confused but remained indifferent.

"Ever since you happened to me today, after you appeared.. you...you.." Clary groaned when she couldn't find the right words that she needed to explain her feelings. "I hate you!"

"That's original." Sebastian simply said. He then walked back to the giant flat stone and sat atop of it before returning his attention back at Clary. "Tell me, Clarissa. What exactly are you doing _here_? Because obviously you didn't come here just to see me."

Clary rolled her eyes before she turned to face him. "I ended up here." she crossed her arms in front of her.

"You _portaled_ yourself here." he corrected. "Nobody just ends up anywhere, Clarissa. And nobody ends up _just_ anywhere when you are using a portal. You, of all people, should know that. Being the only shadowhunter to be allowed to make and use a portal without the help of a warlock. You _wanted_ to be here, Clarissa."

"I do not _want_ to be here." Clarissa hissed back.

"Really? Then, why are you still here?" Sebastian smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Ah," he said when he remembered something. "Is 'watch Sebastian sleep' at the top of your bucket list?" he said teasingly before his expression changed to a deadly one. "Did your mother not teach you that watching someone when they are asleep is rude? Oh, I forgot. I am talking about someone who _put_ herself under a sleeping spell and left her daughter unprotected against the danger that she had exposed her to by keeping her – you – away from the world where she truly belongs to. Of course she wouldn't know anything about being rude. What kind of a mother leaves their children be exposed to danger?"

"Don't talk about my mother that way." Clary snapped at him.

Sebastian shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like I really care. After all, she's _your_ mother not mine." he said and jumped off the stone. He landed right in front of Clary. "So, what exactly are you still doing here?"

Clary took a step back before she answered him. "I don't have a stele." she said and glanced where her broken stele rested. Sebastian followed her gaze.

"And you thought that watching me sleep would help you escape your current situation?" he grinned. "Sadly, for you, I do not have a stele with me because I don't need one."

"I realized." Clary hissed. "And I also realized that you have found one of _your_ father's enchanted houses."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "_Our_ father, Clarissa. Why do you keep on denying your true identity? And, no. It is not one of _our_ father's 'enchanted' houses, it's mine. I was able to obtain one."

"Do not associate me with him." Clary said, ignoring all the other things that he just told her.

"Why, Clarissa? So it is easier for you to tell people that you actually killed Valentine? Why, would admitting to yourself that Valentine is your father change how you feel towards his death? Would you start to feel remorse if you accept him as your father? Is that the reason why you keep denying him, even in his death, of the right to call you his daughter and him as your father? Wow, Clarissa, you just reached another level of heartlessness." he said and leaned forward, Clary turned her face away from him. "You make me so proud of you."

Clary held her arms out to push him away but Sebastian, having such fast reflexes, grabbed them and pinned them to her sides.

"Take your filthy hands off me." she spatted.

"But earlier you didn't seem to have any problem of my 'filthy' hands touching you." he said and released her. His eyes traveled down her body before fixing his eyes back on hers. "Care to enlighten me about what just happened earlier?" his lips curling to a small smile.

Clary crossed her arms tight across her chest. "I just want to be gone from here." she said, ignoring his question.

"Be my guest. That is if you'd actually be able to get out of here. There is nothing but uncultivated land stretching for miles before you reach the nearest town. But you'll probably die of dehydration first before you could even see a glimpse of it. You see, to reach the town you have to make a 72 hours journey by foot." Sebastian said and made his way back to the tomb stone and laid down. His arms behind his head, his eyes staring at the moon.

Clary gave him a confused look. "Why are you acting so nonchalantly all of a sudden? Aren't you supposed to be planning for a way to take down Idris? You're planning to rule it, you said it yourself. So, what's up with you?"

"You seem disappointed." he glanced at her, Clary just gave him an annoyed look. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Clarissa, believe it or not, I don't plan on attacking Idris anytime soon."

"Why so?" she asked.

Sebastian smirked, his eyes back at staring the moon. "There's still one piece missing to complete my 'master' plan. And as long as I don't have _it_, the only thing that I can do is wait."

"And, what is this _it _that you need exactly?" Clary asked, too caught up with the conversation.

"Ah, I can't tell you that, now can I? It will totally ruin everything, and I cannot afford that to happen." Sebastian said. "Or I can just tell you, it's not like you and your friends will change the outcome anyway, but then it won't be a surprise anymore, and I really like to surprise people." he said, and all of a sudden, he disappeared from where he was lying.

Clary stared at the empty stone. She scanned her surroundings, glanced from left to right, but found nothing. Then, another gust of wind made Clary close her eyes, and when she opened her eyes, Sebastian stood in front of her, but this time he was holding something in his hands.

Clary's eyes widened with shock and her body trembled with fear when she realized what he was holding.

The cup, the mortal cup that he had personally customized by the Iron Lady back in France was tightly secured in his hands. There was this deadly expression on Sebastian's face that made Clary stagger backwards and trip. Unlike earlier, Sebastian did not catch her, Clary fell on the ground hard. She backed away like that, dragging dirt with her, but stopped when her back slammed against one of the two stones that acted as a doorway.

"That expression on your face. The fear that you are showing me right now arouses me." Sebastian said as he made his way to her, he knelled down when he reached her. The malicious grin that he so love to sport was now back on his face. "Remember this?" he waved the cup in his hand. "Remember what it does?" he asked and Clary knew that he was waiting for her to answer.

Because of her current situation, Clary answered him. "W-Whoever drinks from the cup will be turned to a Shadowhunter."

"If you use Angel blood. Correct." Sebastian smiled. "But what will happen when you use Demon blood?"

"You will be turned to..." Clary stopped and glared at Sebastian. "You'll be turned to a heartless bastard of a Shadowhunter."

"I couldn't have said it any better." Sebastian put a hand on her head and patted her like an owner would to his dog once it learned a new trick, grinning. "Congrats, little sister. You passed. But," he paused and took out a dagger out from his pocket that Clary knew wasn't there when she searched him earlier. He then set the cup down before pointing the tip of the dagger at his wrist.

Clary closed her eyes when he cut his own skin and blood started to spill out from the wound. He put the dagger back in his pocket and grabbed the cup, placing it under his wound as it caught the blood dripping from his wrist.

"But," he repeated. "For the bonus question, how much blood does one need to be turned to one?" he glanced at her. His dark eyes darkening even more.

Clary shook her head weakly. "I... I do not know." she confessed. Her eyes locked on the cup.

Sebastian looked at Clary, disappointed. But Clary saw a triumphant expression in his eyes that she couldn't understand where it come from or why, even though he was disappointed, it made him excited.

Clary remained silent, clueless of what was going on in his mind.

Then, without any warnings, Sebastian jumped to his feet, and – to Clary's surprise and relief – poured the contents of the cup on the ground.

"You must be wondering why I went all the trouble of getting the cup and hurting myself only to let my blood go to waste, am I right? I had no plan to force you to drink in the first place. Maybe before but the circumstances have _changed,_ and all I want right now is to see your face filled with fear. And I wasn't disappointed at all." he said when he noticed the bewildered look that Clary gave him. He was about to say something but he stopped when something caught his attention. His head snapped and his eyes narrowed as he fixed his gaze on the distant horizon. After a few seconds, he turned to face her again, his expression was now unreadable. "Five days from now I want you to be prepared. A war is about to start and by then, I am expecting you to fight by my side." he said and started to walk away from her.

Although she was still confused, Clary couldn't just remain still and do nothing. She stood up and ran after him. She grabbed his arm and forced him to face her. "You said you weren't going to attack anytime soon! You lied to me!" Clary yelled.

"I didn't lie to you, you just didn't hear me clearly." Sebastian pointed out without paying Clary so much attention. His eyes keep going back to the spot that he stared at earlier but he continued to talk and added, "I said I had no plan on attacking Idris anytime soon but I _never_ said I wasn't planning to start a war."

Clary shook her head at him, her hands running through her hair. She opened her mouth and wanted to yell at him and call him names but a sudden sound from the distance caught her attention.

"Clary!" she turned at the place where she heard her name come from. She saw a faint light and figures running to her. But they were still so far away, from where she stood she could barely make out who they were but she didn't need to see their faces to know who had come to her rescue.

Clary couldn't help a smile cross her face.

She jerked toward their direction and almost ran to meet them but stopped when she remembered the person standing next to her.

Sebastian was still there. He, like Clary, was also staring at the people running to their direction. He stood so calmly, unfazed by the Shadowhunters running towards them. But he settled his eyes back to Clary when he noticed her staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. "Your face tells me you want to know something."

Clary blinked, astounded that he knew exactly what her expression meant. They weren't done yet, she still had to know what he plans on doing. She knew about an impending war but she didn't expect it to happen this soon.

She opened her mouth but instead of asking him about his demonic plans, a thought crossed her mind. Something that he said earlier had caught her attention and it was only now that she realized how much she wanted him to clarify it.

"What did you mean when you said 'the circumstances have _changed_'?" Clary said putting the same emphasis on the last word.

There was a smirk that was trying to break free on his face that he was able to withhold. Sebastian locked his eyes with hers. There was this spark of enthusiasm and excitement that Clary wanted to know the meaning of. There was this unspoken message that he was trying to convey to her through his eyes that Clary had so much difficulty of translating.

"Clary!" Clary could make out her mother's voice among the many cries of the other people that raced in the rocky terrain. They were closing now, just only a few yards and they will reach her.

With her being distracted by the cries of her mother and friends, Clary did not notice that Sebastian closed the distance between them.

Clary flinched when she felt his hand run down her arm. She narrowed her eyes at him. She slapped his hand away but only for Sebastian to get a hold of her. He immediately released her.

"I'll be seeing you very soon." he leaned forward, Clary backed away but he was so much faster than she that before she could stop him, he was already done with planting a kiss on the top of her head. "Take care, my dear sister."

"Wait, you haven't answered my question yet!" she called after him as she watched him walk away. His back turned at her.

"You are not ready to hear what I have to say." he kept on walking, his destination invisible but he seems to know exactly where he was going.

"Wait-" she started but stopped when someone called her name.

"Clary!" Isabelle called and Clary turned to find her panting only a few steps away from her. A seraph blade secured in her hand. The others have also reached them. Clary's eyes widened when her eyes stumbled on Magnus but they soon changed to a hurt expression when her eyes did not find the only person she wanted to see.

"Where's Sebastian?" Alec panted as he jerked his head left and right. His eyes looking for someone. He, too, was holding a seraph blade.

Clary turned to the direction where she last spotted him, but Sebastian was already gone.

Clary shook her head. "He... he's gone."

"It doesn't matter now. You're safe and that's all that matters." it was Maryse this time who spoke. She reached Clary cautiously.

"Clary." her mother called and wrapped her arms around her. "I thought I lost you." she cried.

Jocelyn cupped Clary's face and then burrowed her daughter's face against her chest. Clary just let the warm of her mother engulf her. It has been so long since she felt such warmth of a mother's love, and she did not know how much she missed it until now. She wasn't able to spend time with her ever since she returned from that awful night, either because she was at the Institute with Jace or because her mother was too busy assisting Luke with his council problems. Either way, she missed this. She missed her mother.

"Mom, I'm fine." Clary said and hugged her back.

"What did he do to you? Did Jonathan hurt you?" Jocelyn asked. The name Jonathan was so strange and yet so familiar in her ear.

Clary shook her head. "He didn't do anything to me..." she stared at her shoes. "He didn't do _anything_ to me." she repeated, her voice sounded distant. And then her eyes shot when she remembered something. "Five days!"

Isabelle raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Clary didn't look at her. She stared at her mother. "Jona- Sebastian said that he's going to attack! He plans on attacking us five days from now!" she informed them. "But he said he had no intention of attacking Idris. Not yet."

"Why?" Alec asked.

"He said he didn't have what he needed to attack Idris." Clary said, exhausted then she shook her head. "I don't know what it is but whatever it is, it must be important."

Maryse and Jocelyn exchanged worried looks. Alec glanced at Magnus's direction but the warlock just looked at Clary with an unreadable expression while Isabelle shifted on her feet, uncomfortable by the news that she just heard.

"Then all we have to do is prevent him from getting _it_. Whatever it may be." Isabelle said and frowned. "But we need to learn what it is first before we try to get our hands on it." they all nodded at Isabelle.

But before they could do anything to prevent this war from happening or stop Sebastian's plan from succeeding, Clary must first face the unfair punishment that she will be receiving the moment she returns at the Institute. She sighed, tired of everything that has been happening to her. She wouldn't mind, really, to be interrogated because she knows that she was innocent of the accusation thrown at her but she wasn't willing to cooperate with the Silent Brothers. Not after they didn't cooperate with her. But if she wanted all this madness to be over, she had to do this once and for all. Although she wished that if they went too far with their questions, Clary was at least allowed to kick their asses – especially Brother Zachariah and Brother Enoch's.

"I think my services for tonight are over." Magnus said. Everyone turned to face him, Alec watched him intently. "I believe Clary can bring you back to safety." he smiled at Clary, the smile not reaching his eyes. Clary knew that his indifferent act was nothing but an act.

Magnus, no matter how much he tried not to be friendly around them, couldn't stop himself from emitting that gentle aura that he often do whenever he was around them. Clary had always liked him and just the thought of not seeing him again made her sad, then her eyes fell on Alec. If she felt sad, Alec must be devastated. She then decided to at least prolong his stay with them. For Alec's sake.

"My stele is broken." Clary's eyes fell on the broken pieces of what used to be her stele. She gave each of them a look that she hoped they could read the meaning of. Isabelle raised an eyebrow at her but remained silent nonetheless.

"You can use mine." to her surprise, it was Alec who spoke. Clary almost opened her mouth to say something but Alec had shoved the stele to her, giving her no more time to make an excuse. She was surprised that he would be the one to ruin her so-called plan but knowing Alec, Clary thought that maybe he just didn't want to prolong his and Magnus's agony.

She drew the rune for the portal on one of the standing stones. She decided that she'd be the last one to enter the portal, to ensure that it won't close once she enters it. One by one she watched them go through the portal until only she and Alec were left. Before Alec could step inside it, he turned slowly and glanced at Magnus.

"I'm sorry." Alec mouthed. Clary barely even saw his lips move. There was this pain in his eyes that Clary had become so familiar with – not because Alec kept on sporting it every single time she saw him but because she had felt that way too, once or twice or maybe in more occasions, all to which just recalling them made her heart throb painfully.

The way he looked at Magnus was the pain of someone who knew that this could be the last of their forever. And as much as it pained her to watch Alec and Magnus be separated, Clary just stood there, unable to help them patch their problem.

Magnus bobbed his head. It could have been a shrug or a nod, Clary did not know. But it was all Alec needed before he stepped inside the portal. Maybe because this time, Magnus didn't ignore him like Alec thought he would have, and for Magnus to acknowledge him relieved him.

Clary managed a small smile on her when she stared at Magnus. "Take care." was all she said because there was nothing else to say but that. She could have said 'Goodbye' but she didn't because she wasn't ready yet to make things official.

Magnus just nodded his head, his lips curled at the tip.

Clary took a deep breath and faced the portal. She envisioned the Institute and of Jace. She wanted this day, the madness, to finally come to an end. She wanted to lie on her bed so badly although she knew she couldn't, not without dealing with the Silent Brothers first. She sighed and was about to step inside when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Magnus stare down at her with a gentle expression across his face.

"I know what you tried to do earlier." he said calmly. "Thank you."

Clary felt her cheeks turn red. She was not used to be thanked by anyone, and she was definitely not expecting Magnus to give his thanks.

"It's nothing." she smiled.

Magnus's eyes fell on the ground. The gentle expression gone and was now replaced by a frown. Clary studied him and waited for him to say something.

He spoke. "Your mind is closed."

"Is that a bad thing?" Clary asked, now also frowning. The way he said those words somehow uncomfortable in her ear. A sudden fear crept up inside her.

Magnus remained silent for a few seconds before he spoke again. "Usually I can sense when one's mind is open – after all, people come for me to deal with their mind problems. It's my expertise. All Shadowhunters have opened minds. The reason why their minds are open is because they want the Angels to trust them. The same reason why your kind asks permission to enter a holy place."

The last sentence caught Clary's attention. Suddenly, the memory of the Institute doors keeping her out no matter how much she pleaded earlier that day came back to her.

"Wait..." Clary's lips quivers as she tried to make sense of what Magnus just told her. "Are you saying that if my mind is closed, the Angels do not trust me? Is that why the doors didn't open for me?"

Magnus's eyebrows crashed with each other. "The Institute locked you out?" he asked, incredulous. He straightened up, his hand running through his hair. "This can't be good."

Clary gulped. "What do you mean?" she asked, her voice trembling.

When she saw Magnus shake his head like he couldn't and wouldn't accept what he just found out, she knew that things just turned from worse to worst.

"What is it, Magnus?" her voice cracked, her entire body trembling uncontrollably.

Magnus locked his eyes on hers, and as calmly as possible he spoke, "If the Angels do not trust you, it could only mean one thing." he paused and Clary saw her world fall apart right in front of her when he finally said, "You have demon blood flowing inside your body."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! OMG WHAT? Did Magnus just say that Clary has demon blood inside her body? How could that be? Any guesses? ;)**

**So... how did you like this chapter so far? Did you like the cliffhanger? I made it long for you guys. :)**

**Thank you so much for reading my story! If you don't mind please leave a review! :)**

**Til next chapter! Take care!**


	7. NOT A CHAPTER

Guys, this is just to inform you that I have joined NaNoWriMo. I may not be able to update within this month because I really really want to reach the 50K words target within the given deadline! Please be patient. I just wanted you to know just in case you guys wonder why I didn't update. BUT I will TRY if I ever find time.

Love you all! Bye!


End file.
